Gnomes the next generation
by jbabe16
Summary: 2 gnomes, one love, a whole garden of kids and epic adventures.
1. everlasting love

**HELLO READERS AND VIEWERS EVERYWHERE IN THE WORLD OF FANFICTION. Once again I'm back with my 4 story, hooray for me.**

**I'm gonna be adding in some new characters and keeping some characters from my past stories.**

**This story is might start sounding like a fairytale book, so just go with it if you can, and enjoy it, which I know you all will...**

* * *

Once long ago In the town of stratfrod upon avon, england, there lived two houses on the friendly street of verona drive, these were the homes of the happy couple the capluets. They both were very good lovers and tended to their gardens all the time, a whole garden of red and blue gnomes. But when they humans were away that's when the fun begins.

Within these two red and bue gardens there were 2 gnomes, one a red girl by the name of juliet and the other a blue boy by the name of gnomeo. Because of these two star crossed lovers there ended a tragic fued between their famiies and from those ashes of shame there grew a strong friendship between all red and blue gnomes, but none stronger than that of gnomeo and juiet, who were madly in love with each other and never left the others side. One day these 2 matching pair gnomes were getting ready for what would be the most wonderful day of both their lives, their wedding day.

In the red shed, juliet redbrick, soon to be juliet bluebury, was in the shed with her 2 closet friends as they prepared her for her big day. But seeing as how juliet was not the typical average girl, she was putting up a fight when her friends were making her look pretty, and it was only making her friends struggle on her more.

"Juliet would you hold still!" Said nanette, the frog best friend of juliet.

"How can I this is terribly uncomfortable" Juliet said fidgeting around in her seat.

"You should be grateful, you wanna look good for your wedding don't you" Said juliets other close friend jazmin, and also bennys girlfriend.

"Yes but I wish you didn't have to do so much to make me look good. I hate this" Juliet said grunting.

"Hey beauty hurts ok!" Jazmin snapped combing out juliets short brunette hair.

"No kidding!" Juliet said.

"Hang tight girl we're almost done" Nanette said putting on juliets makeup. Another 12 minuets passed by until juliet couldn't take the beauty treatment anymore.

"If you girls are not finished in 5 seconds, so help me I will..." She threatened before nanette stepped in just in time.

"And...Finished" Nanette smiled as she and jazmin took a step back to veiw there friend.

"So what do you think?' Jazmin said holding a hand mirror to juiets face.

She gasped when she saw herself, they had transformed her from a playful little tomboy girl to a fancy dress up barbie doll woman. She had on all colors of makeup around her face and jazmin had fashioned her hair into twists with a girly red hairbow on the side. Juliet stood up and looked at herself completly in her radient white wedding dress and veil.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH!" She shreiked hugging her 2 friends.

"Don't mention it" jazmin said.

"Gnomeo is going to love it when he sees you" Nanette smirked.

"You think he'll like me when he sees me"

"Trust me he'll drop dead when he sees how good you look" Jazmin said as I smiled to both of them. "I'm so happy for you jules" Jazmin sighed almost crying.

"And im happy for you and benny" Juliet said seeing as how jazmin had been seeing her fiancee best freinds since the fued ended. **(A/n; In this story jazmin was there when the fued was happening)**

"And what about with you jazmin?" Nanette asked

"What do you mean?" jazmin said confused.

"With you and benny?"

"What about me and benny?' She asked.

"You ever though about you and him getting married" Juliet said

"Oh I don't know if it would happen" Jazmin said twirling her fingers in sadness.

"Why?" Juliet asked.

"Bennys sweet and caring and all and I love him dearly, but he doesn't really seem like he's the commitment type. I'd like it if he wanted to marry me but I don't think it could happen" She said with a half smiled-half frowned.

"Oh don't say that, you and benny are perfect for each other. He just needs time to figure that out for himself" Nanette said.

"Really?" Jazmin said unsure.

"Trust me you and benny will be together soon I know you will" I said comforting her with a hug.

"Just like gnomeo and you will be after today" She wispered to me.

"Exactly just like me and my gnomeo" Juliet giggled thinking of her husband to be.

"Speaking of gnomeo, the wedding about to start in a minuet, nanette we better get out there" Jazmin said walking out in her short red bridesmaid gown.

"Wait here for your dad to come take you out, I can't wait to see you walk down that asile" Jazmin said as she and nanette walked out the shed.

"Me either" she sighed happily, waiting to walk into the arms of her beloved

**meanwhile in the blue shed.**

On the other side of the garden sat gnomeo and benny two blue gnomes and the very best of friends. Benny was helping his cousin with his apperence for the wedding andd just like juliet, gnomeo was growing impatient.

"Benny are you almost done!" Gnomeo said to his best friend and cousin who was fixing up his blonde hair.

"All done cousin" Benny said backing away from his cousin who was looking in the mirror.

Gnomeo was all shined up in polish from hat to toe, his regular clothing had been redone into a clean white tuxedo, his short blode hair had been combed to the side and spiked up at the top with his regular fringe just at the base of his forehead.

"Looking good cousin" Benny smiled

"I know I am" He gloated looking at himself.

"You must be pretty excited" Benny said brushing off his black tuxedo.

"I have to be when I'm marrying the love of my life and it's only been 5 months" He smiled thinking of his soon to be bride.

"Yeah juliets a very cool girl, I'm happy you found someone to make you happy" Benny said as his cousing grinned.

"And what about you benny? ever considered tying the knot with jazmin?" Gnomeo said. Jazmin was first introduced to benny a week after the fued, when juilet brought her over to meet gnomeo for the first time, but when jazmin set her eyes on benny that's when benny had found his new true love.

"I don't know. Jazmin is very special to me but I'm not really the marriage type" He admits

"Really? I always thought you'd make a great husband"

"I guess but I don't know if jazmin would be into that, I mean we haven't been dating for that long and I'm not sure how deeply she feels about me and it might be too soon for her, I don't know there's a lot to think about" He said to gnomeo, who nodded like he understood benny position.

"But benny jazmin really likes you, a lot, You might not realize it but she fancys you like crazy."

"How do you know?' benny asked

"juliet told me. She said that jazmin said that she feels really deeply about you and she did mention how awsome it would be to have you as her husband" Gnomeo says to get benny to think about it.

"Jazmin really said all that about me?" Benny asked.

"Woud I ever lie to you?" Gnomeo said.

Benny grinned a little thinking of jazmin and him being together forever. "I guess it would be nice to start a life with jazmin, she might be the one for me afterall" He went to blushing a little about jazmin.

"Like I said just go with your heart, you'll know what to say when the time comes"

"And I hope you'll know what to say when you and juliet get married" He said reminding me.

"Yes I do" Those were the words I was going to say to juliet that I hoped she'd say back to me.

Then the door to the shed opened up and my mum and shroom walked inside shroom had on a bowtie and my mum was in a long light blue dress.

"Two minuets gnomeo you'd better get going before juliet comes out first" Shroom said bouncing around.

"I'm on my way" I tell him.

"You look so handsone my dear boy" His mum said walking over and kissing him.

"Thanks mum" Gnomeo smiled

"I only wish your dad was here to see this" She sighed thinkign of gnomeos dad who was killed in a tragic accident many years ago when gnomeo was just a child. After a moment of that gnomeo wiped the tear from his mums eye and smiled to her.

"Well I better get out there" He said walking out the shed into the big garden, he walked over to the pedistale where all the other gnomes were taking there seats for the ceremony, gnomeo walked up the pedistale and at the very top he was greeted by his pink famingo friend featherstone.

"Oh gnomeo I'm so happy for ju and julieta" He said in his spanish accent wrapping a leg around gnomeo

"Gracias amigo" Gnome said in spanish.

There was a moment of silence when the weddign march music was heard and from the far side of the garden there stood lord redbrick walking down the asile with a slender figure in a white dress and veil, gnomeo smiled as he saw his bride walk up the pedistale and reach out for his hand as he pulled her up the last few steps. Gnomeo took the veil from over her face and the whole garden gasped when they saw the beautiful dolled up juliet behind it, looking as precious as the flower she was.

"Absolutely Stunning" Gnomeo whispered to her as she smiled at him. There was soon another silence as the preist stepepd up to the pedistale behind the young couple and began the ceremony.

"Dearly beloved we're gatherer here to bond this man and wone in holy matrignomey..." The speech went on for a while and then we finally get to the final part.

"And now the young couple witll recite their vows"

Gnomeo went first. "Juliet, I know we haven't been togehter for very long, but we've been together long enough for me to know that you are truly undeniably the single greastest thing that has ever happened to my life. After this day I promise to spend every moment of our lives making you feel like the treasure you are, I love you and I will do anything to make you happy all day long" He said and it brought tears to juliets eyes, he took his hand and wiped them away for her.

Now it was juliets turn. "Gnomeo, I don't now what to say about everything that's happened to us. Despite all the horror we had to go through to get to wehre we are now I just want to say that I would never haved stopped loving you back then or right now. The day you asked me to be yoursI knew for sure you were my true soul mate and I promise from this day on I will spend my life right by your side everyday, loving you as much as a wife should love her husband, I love you more than my life itself and I always will." She said proudly. Gnomeo was so close to just kising her right now but he had to wait for it to happen.

"Gnomeo do you take juiet to be ur wife to love and to hold in, sickness and health, through fued and peace till death do you part"

"I do" He said looking into juliets emerald eyes.

"Juliet do you take gnomeo as ur husband to have and to hold, in sickness and health, through feud and peace till death do you part"

"I do" She said camly leaning closer to gnomeo.

"Then I now pronounce you gnome and wife...Gnomeo, you may kiss the bride" The preist said.

Gnomeo and juliet leaned into each other until there was a clink of their lips and they wrapped their arms around each other as the garden stood up and cheered and applauded at the young couple.

Following the wedding was the reception that night it was a perfect starry night for such a romantic event. Everyone was dancing and talkig and having the best time with each other, and they all agreed none of this would be happening if it weren't for gnomeo and juliet risking everything they had to be together. During the reception gnomeo was dancing with his newywed wife all around the grotto happily looking into the eyes of the other.

"I love you so much right now" Gnomeo whispered to her.

"And I love you even more" Juliet said kissing his cheeck.

"You think we'll be together forever" She asked

"Yes I do, like we just got throught saying, _till death do us part_" Gnomeo whispered to her

"When that comes I hope to die right by your side"

"As I will by yours" Gnomeo lifted her chin for another kiss, which they broke off into a loving hug.

"Oh gnomeo look!" Juliet gasped pointing to the sky.

"What'd you see?" He asked looking up too

"Look a shooting star" She pointed as one came flashing by their eyes. "Make a wish" She told him.

"I don't need a wish, I've got everything I want right here" He said puling juliet closer to him.

"Oh you're the best" She whispered to him.

"Besides you saw it first, it's your wish to make. So what do you want?" He asked her.

Juliet thought long and hard about it. "Well...I've always wished of starting my own family" She admited.

"A family?" Gnomeo asked.

"Yeah you know one with lots of beautiful, wonderful kids" She said daydreaming.

"That's nice" Gnomeo said but the way he said it sounded ike he didn't really think it was nice at all.

"You don't sound very excited?" She noticed.

"Oh I am, it was a nice wish to have...starting a family" He said back.

"Gnomeo do you want to start a family?"

"Maybe, in time" He said.

"But why not now?"

"It's a little too soon to think about that don't you think?"

Juliet shrugged. "Maybe but Don't you think we should have a family of our own someday" She said smiling to him, but he hardly smiled back.

"Gnomeo what do you think?" She said wanting to know his opinion.

"Well I mean, it doesn't really matter to me, If you want kids we can have them and start a family if you want, I coudn't care less" was his reply. Much to juiets dismay she was very heartbroken.

"Do you want kids gnomeo?"

"Not now but.." He tried to finish but juliet didn't want to hear another word.

"I knew it!" Juliet said sadly and ran away from gnomeo whimpering. She ran out the gate and hid against the wall buring her face in her wedding dress and sobbing slowly.

Gnomeo followed her out and found her on the ground crying. "Juliet, what did I say to upset you"

"It's what you didn't say that upset me" She sobbed.

"What didn't I say?" He asked confused.

"Gnomeo if you didn't want to have a family all you had to do was say it" She said harshly.

"What, I never said that I didn't" He tells her.

"Well you didn't exactly say you did either" she snapped back.

"All I said was I would want one in time" He reminds her.

"That's not good enough." She scoffed. "Gnomeo I love you a lot and I would've hopped that you would be happy to start a family with me, but if you can't decide whether or not you truly want a family of your own, then maybe we weren't meant to be after all" She said starting to rethink their marriage and it hand't even been for a day.

"No juliet please don't say that, I love you too much to lose you right now" Gnomeo said taking her hands and kneeling, he couldn't lose his wife after one day.

Juliet stood up with gnomeo and took a step closer to him. "Gnomeo, I love you and I don't want to pressure you into saying this, but I want to start a new chapter in my life and it involes having kids, and If you love me as much as you said you do you need to decide whether you want the next chapter in your life to be the same. If we even have a chance to make this work again, you need to tell me, right here, right now, the honest truth. And just remenber this choice is going to decide your future with or without me in it" She paused and continued.

"Gnomeo...do you or do you not want to have a family with me?" She sad slowly and clearly.

Gnomeo looked long and hard into juliets eyes. He wanted to tell her yes just to make her happy, but he himself was still very unsure of what he really wanted, juleit meant more to him than all the lawnmower races in the world and he wanted her in his life all the time, but starting a family just sounded too soon for him. For this gnomeo looked deep down in his heart to find the answer, was this what he really wanted, this one decision that could change his life as he new if forever. Juliet waited for his answer but she was getting a little impatient.

"Gnomeo, I can see you need time to think about this, when you realize what you really want to do in your life now you know where to find me" She said madly letting him go and walking back to the garden

"Wait juliet" Gnomeo reached out and pulled her back to him. "I have my answer, my true answer" He said to her.

"Well...I'm waiting" She sneared.

"Juliet I love you and I promised I would make you happy eveyday no matter what. And this is coming from me and only me, If starting a wonderful, perfect family with you will make you happy then I want to start a family with you and only you"

"You really mean that?" Juliet asked stil unsure he really wanted to have kids of his own.

"I do, it took me this long to realize having a family with you would only strengthen my endless love for you. I want to start a family with you and start a new chapter in my life, one that involves many many kids" He tells her meaning everyword.

Juliet smiles at him as he then kneels down on one knee like when he proposed to her. "Juliet, will you do me the honor of making me the happiest gnome ever and starting an amazing family with me, on this very night" He said taking her arms in his and pulling her closer.

Juliet let tears of joy run down her cheecks and she smiled wide. "Oh gnomeo...Yes, yes I will start an absolutley amazing family with you" She cried happily hugging and kissing him wildey. He wrapped her in his arms and she did the same as they were pressed against the garden gate violently kissing with force and passion, juliet felt gnomeo move his hands to her back trying to unzip her wedding dress as she started to uncloth him from his tuxedo. He picked her up in his arms bride style and gave her a wink as she flashed her eyes. They continued kissing and headed opposite into the laurence garden to have their wedding night and to give each other the family they both wanted so much.

And this is where the adventure really begins...


	2. children of the gnomes

**They say the more children you have the better your life is, but in gnomeo and juliets case life is anything but better seeing as how they have so may children.**

**Don't believe me? read and find out for yourself...**

* * *

**16 YEARS LATER...**

Today was the day of the 16th wedding anniversary of the still madly in love couple gnomeo and juliet. So much had happened to them in the past 16 years, the day they first got married they had decided to start a new family all their own and that night gnomeo kept his word and gave juliet the first of their many children. As they years went on their love grew stonger than anyone eles love ever could and so did their family, by the end they had been blessed with 9 adorable fast growing children, who were...

**Jr. Bluebury- **the first born and oldest son of gnomeo and juliet. Jr. was also refeered to as gnomeo's clone because of how much he looked and acted like like his father, same blonde hair, same blue eyes, same nose, eyebrows, similar voices and body figure, only he had a slighty thinner body than gnomeos. He aslo shared a love of fighting and racing like gnome and was very stealthy like him too. The only diffrence was that Jr., along with all his siblings had bright purple hats and clothing. Being the oldest Jr. was very independent and level headed than all his siblings, athough he did express slight agression to everyone from time to time. He thought of himself as the brains of the group and always tried to think of ways out of the crazt happenind he and his siblings get into.

**Violet magenta bluebury- **The second oldest and first born daughter. She has long bonde hair and blue eyes with her mums nose and face and her dads love of pranking. She was labeled as the 'troublemaker' through her childhood and still does to this day. She is extremely mischevious and hardcore, she shows very much agression and displeausre to all her siblings and others of the garden. She is usually bad temtpered but her heart is in the right place showing her love for her family. Like all her sisblings she too shares a love for fighitng and her drive is making misfortune for her siblings and herself.

**Vanessa adison bluebury- **The 3rd oldest and 2nd daughter of the couple. She has middle lenght brown hair and blue eyes and even though being one of the oldest she is always thought of by her siblings as either the "Baby of the family" or the "Odd one out". Unlike all her sibings she is the peacemaker of the group and always tries to stay out of the actions her sibings drag her into. She is very sensitive and takes harshness too literally and is mocked beacuse of it, mostly by her older sister violet. However vanessa was also born with a slight birth defect, as she is unable to do few things on her own she constantly needs the help of her siblings young and old to watch out for her like they would watch over an infant, ergo her title as "Baby of the family". Regardless of her inability, She is also very smart and somewhat independant, and always seen trying to do things on her own, even thought she doesn't know how to very well. She spends most of her time gardening with her parents or reading in a quiet space, until her siblings drag her along on some crazy action in which she unfortunately has to shares the blame for. Of all her siblings she is the most well liked of all of them for her good nature. But if there's one thing she shares in common with her sibings it her admiration for fighting and stealth.

**Tyler montague bluebury- **The middle child and labeled the "show-off". He has blonde hair and blue eyes like gnomeo and a thin body like juliet. He is always trying to outdue his older brother Jr. in everything he does which he sometimes exceeds in therefore being called the "show off". He shares a love of racing, fighting and stealthiness like all his siblings do. He is also referred to as the "Sly guy" and is mostly able to weasle his way out of any trouble he and his siblings get caught in. Much to his sibings dislike.

**Jake morris bluebury- **"Adventuer jake" nicknamed by his brother Jr. for his love of adventure and excitment. Jake even thought not the youngest one is the more newer member of the family. As he was recently brought into the family once again when he was founded by gnomeo and juliet when they meet him again after his terrible accident. **(A/n Jake's apperence here is just a continuation of my long lost son story.) **They were seperated from jake when he was born and were reecently reunitied 1 year ago. Jake is still trying to get use to having all these brothers and sisters around and still getting use to his new garden. He also shares a love for stealth like his siblings which is seen through his constants pretend adventures he has in his garden. Jake is always looking on the positive side of troubles and only uses physical force if nessacasrry or just to act tough in front of his siblings and friends.

**Kelly indigo bluebury- **The energetic, spunky, younger sister and care-free child. Kelly has an abundance of energy that she uses mostly on her siblings, which quickly wears them out. Being as young as she is she has no responsibilities whatsoever and her only job in life is to have fun. She is mostly seen racing throught the garden with her shiny ball or making her older brother jake play with her. She is very impressionable and always tries to do things her older siblings are seen doing, like running, fighting, sneaking around or climbing in high places. She has more energy than she sometimes knows what to do with and that is usual her downfall in certain situations. She also tries to act sneaky like her older sisblings when she tries sneaking past her parents watchful eyes or stealing desserts from her siblings hands when they're not looking.

**Juno-mackarey and bruno-zachary bluebury- **Twin brothers and 2nd and 3rd to last of the children. Both have short blonde hair and green eyes and identical clothing. Being identical twins they are often mixed up by everyone and get very upset when they are confused for the other. Their personalities are simialr as well, both enjoy casuing mischief and have a talent for butting into other people buissness which annoys everyone. Just like their older siblings they share a passion for acting snaeky and trying to fight. Juno is the first born of the two but bruno is the more dominant of them.

**Autunm rosepetal bluebury- **The Newborn infant and last child of the family. She has brunette hair and green eyes with all juliets features, and is nicknamed juliet Jr. being the baby she gets more attention than any of her siblings which they all think is unfair, seeing as how she can't do anything for herself, even less than vanessa can.

With these 9 purple gnomes around you can always expect something going on for better or for worst, and in most cases it usual for worst, for their parents, friends, family and sometimes even themselves.

* * *

**Now that you've meet the kids lets see what they have in store for us...next chpater you'll see them all live up to their descriptions in all their crazy lives.**

**Also fun question; Which of g+j children do you see yourself more as? Or if you have siblings who do you see them as? Fell free to tell me in ur response or u don't have to answer the question at all I was just asking?**


	3. A day in the life of the gnome kids

**THIS is another one of my best worsk if I do say so myself.**

**Ps remember when I said that I was going to be adding a lot more charaters, well this is where you meet them all, and trust me there are going to be a lot of gnome kids in here than g+j kids. you're gonna see where the tite of this whole story get it name.**

**ENJOY...**

* * *

Gnomeo and juliet were walking back to their home in the old laurence garden after taking their regular early morning walk around, With all their friends and responsibilities and watching over their kids it was the only time of the day when they got time to be by themselves even if it was just for a minuet or two.

"I have such a nice time so early in the moring with you" Juiet said eaning her head on gnomeos shoulder as they cotinued to walk.

"We could have more time to ourselves if we didn't have kids around all the time" Gnomeo said. It had been years since they were alone together as a couple. Gnomeo felt their whole lives were devoted to their children.

"Gnomeo you know our lives are better with our kids" Juliet said looking up to him

"Yes it is, but I just wish we could be alone like a real couple for one day, without worry about our kids all the time" He sighed.

"We might not be able to get a lot of alone time together, but the time we do get is so much more vauable to me, cause I get to spend it with you" She said softly kissing his cheecks.

"But I tell you what if the kids are still asleep when we get back home you and I could have a little time to ourselves in bed" She flirted with him.

"Yeah but that's a big 'IF'" Gnomeo said.

"And here's another; IF we walk fast enough we can make it back for at least a little bit" She tells him.

They both start walking back home to check on their kids.

Meanwhile back inside the laurence garden, the sun was starting to shine down on the beautiful garden that had once long ago been nothing but overgrown grass and weed, but had now been transformed into a beautiful colorful garden and was now home to 2 gnomes and their 9 beautiful purple offspring. but the garden wasn't the only thing awakening this early in the morning. On top of the old greenhouse where our 2 starcrossed lovers first meet there sat their 9 purple gnomes looking from atop their greenhouse to their garden home down below.

"Wow what a view this is" Said Jr. looking to the ground from the top of the greenhouse.

"This is my favorite part of the morning time, when we get to come up here and look out into the garden" Tyler said standing next to his brother.

"Hey guys look what I can do?" Jake said to his siblings and then started to do a handstand on the plank of the roof back and forth.

"Be careful jake you might get hurt" Vanessa said in her squeaky timid voice.

"Don't worry I will" Jake said back, flipping his legs back on the greenhouse so he was rightside up again.

"I don't think we should be up here guys" Vanessa said to her siblings until Violet tapped her shoulder, vanessa tunred and violet screamed in her face making vanessa jump back in terror and nearly fall off the roof. Luckily Jr. came and grabbed her am pulling her back on the roof just in time.

"You alright nessa" Jr. said

Vanessa was totally freaked out by that but she spoke. "I-I-I'm g-g-goo-ood" She stammered.

Everyones attention turned to violet who was cracking up laughing her evil laugh. "Oh man you should have seen your face" Viloet laughed mocking the face vanessa had made, vanessa got really upset by that.

"That wasn't funny violet" Tyler said to her.

"Yes it was" Violet said laughing still.

"No it was not, you know how vanessa gets when you mess with her" Jake buts in pointing to vanessa twitching and looking mad.

"You're the worst" Vanessa said slightly mad.

"Oh lighten up vanessa, your such a baby" Violet said rolling her eyes.

"I am not" Vanessa said

"Yes you are, you can't do anything for yourself, everyone has to do everything for you" She said referring to the fact vanessa had an inability to do most things on her own

"I can do somethings myself" She mumbled.

"Not very well and then just like always we have to do it for you. You're completely usless" Violet screamed poking vanessas chest.

Vanessa got upset and said back. "Well at least everyone likes me!" Vanessa said back. Violet went blank as all her siblings laughed that vanessa had got her.

"She got you good violet" Jr. said laughing.

"Oh yeah haha vanessa is so funny for the baby she is" Violet snapped back.

"Stop calling me a baby" Vanessa screamend again.

"BABY, BABY, BABY" Violet went chanting on about. Vanessa got super mad she took a twig that was on the roof glass and hurled it and it hit violet scratching the bottom of her chin.

"Ow" Vioet said. They all gasped and so did vanessa she had never done anything like that before but violet was just to much for her to bear.

"I'm sorry violet"

"That's okay I know you are" Violet said back in fake politeness. "Just like I'm sorry to KILL YOU!" Violet threw herself at vanessa but tyler, jake, and the others held her back while Jr. stayed with vanessa who was now crying in terror.

"Alright violet enough!" Jr. snapped making violet calm down. "Leave vanessa alone and get over it, you deserve that after bothering her so much"

"Oh yeah you would take her side" Violet shot back a glare.

Jr. Turned back to vanessa who was holding onto his shoulder crying. "Vanessa don't listen to violet. You don't have to be afraid of her, just learn to stand up for yourself more ok" He said comforting his little sister. Jr. was also kinda the voice of reason of all his siblings.

"Thanks Jr." Vanessa said hugging him.

"Not a hugger vanessa!" He shouts and she backs away.

"Sorry I forgot" She said calmy.

"Well now that that's settled" Tyler said moving off of violet, "lets enjoy this beautiful sunrise again" He said as he and his siblings began watching the sunrise, it made them all feel so happy that another day was coming for them to enjoy it.

"I can't think of a better way to start a day than watching the world wake up from the sunshine" Jake said.

"Nothing could ruin this moment" Violet said caming down and taking in the first warm of the risisng sun.

"Uh I can think of something to ruin it" Vanessa said startled.

"What would that be?"

"Actually I see 2 things to spoil it" She said louder.

"What are you talking about vanessa?" Tyler said.

"THAT!" She said pointing to the gate door as they saw gnomeo and juliet walking inside.

"MUM AND DAD!" Kelly said finally speaking up.

"Oh man if they catch us up here we're doomed" jake said freaking out.

"Quick duck!" Jr. announced and all 9 of them ducked behind the glass of the greenhouse.

Gnomeo and juliet were walking pass the greenhouse and then gnomeo stopped them.

"Juliet do you hear that?" Gnomeo said as he listened to the wind go by.

"I don't hear anything" She whispered to him.

"Exactly, you... hear...nothing" He said getting closer to his face

"What's wrong with that?" Juliet asked confused, last she checked quiet was good.

Gnomoe looked to her with a sarcastic face. "Juliet...we have 9 kids living here and this is way too quite for 9 kids, don't you find that a little weird" He said.

"I guess you're right" She thought. "Maybe we should check on the kids" they headed to the shed where they sept unaware that they were all on the roof and listening to them.

"We're doomed!" Jake whisper cried.

"No we're not. We just have to get back to the shed" Jr. whispere shouted to them.

"How? mum and dad are halfway there we'll never beat them" Tyler whisper.

"C'mon were all stealthy and sneaky we can get there in notime" He said to them.

"We better get going then!" Violet said.

They all hopped up and started walking back down the greenhouse they all jumped down throught the broken glass window that gnomeo and juliet broke when they met. They walked across the waterpipes and used the hanging lights to slid down all the way to the ground. they all made it down except for vanessa who was still up there.

"Vanessa jump down" Jake said to her but she was too scared to move.

"Forget it just leave her and let her get caught" Violet said trying to leave but tyler grabbed her arm.

"We're not leaving anyone behind" He tells her.

"Guys you know I can't jump down as well as you all, I'll crack myself if I try" Vanessa shouts to them.

"She's right she needs something soft to jump in" Jake said.

"But what?" Kelly asked.

"Hey guys look" Juno said pointing to a large sack of fertilizer. Juno and bruno pulled it over to the space just beenath vanessa and spread it out.

"Okay sis just aim for the bag, you'll be fine" Juno shouts to her.

"I can't do it it's too high!" She said shaking a little.

"Come on vanessa your a bluebury and what's the one thing blueburys can do" Jr. shouts to her.

"Anything and everything!" She shouts back proudly. "Ok here I go" She takes a deep and jumps down and into the bag.

"Wow that was actually kinda fun" She giggled.

"She I told you you could do it" Jr. said helping her up.

"Okay the baby took her first big girl steps, can we get moving now, or would you all like to spend the next 3 weeks locked in the shed" Violet snapped.

"Right lets go" Jr. said and they all ran full speed to the shed. They passed by the brick wall and then it was over by the pond.

"We just gotta go around the pond and were golden" Jr. said happily.

"But what do we do about them" Jake pointed seeing gnomeo and juliet standing by the pond staring at each other. They all acted fast and ducked behind big leaves nearby.

"Now what we can't get pass them without being caught for sure" Bruno whisper shouted to them.

"We have to distract them so we can all get by" Vanessa said. They all thought for a minuet and then Jr. thought of something.

"Wait I got it" She pushed pass Jr. and picked up a medium rock bigger than her palm. She peeked through the leaves and saw gnomeo and juliet turned to them looking across the pond and garden, She aimed the rock carefully at juliet and closed her eyes tight.

"Sorry about this mum" She said to herself and let the rock fly from her hands it went a short distance and nailed juliet on the head, she screamed and fell headfirst into the pond.

"JULIET!" Gnomeo shouted bending over the pond to juliet who was freaking out and splashin.

"What was that?" tyler asked glaring to violet.

"Well you said distract them" she shrugged

"Yeah that didn't mean to whack mum on the head!" Tyler said louder

"Hey at least they're distracted" Violet said.

"Violet we'll deal with you later lets just go while we got the time" Jr. ordered slightly annoyed with violet and they all flashed passed gnomeo who was still struggling to get juliet out of the pond.

"You ok love" He said bending over to her.

She started coughing up water and shivering form the cold. "Yeah I'm alright, what happened?" she choked looking around to him.

"I'm not so sure about that" He said helping her to her feet. "Do you need to sit down?" He said resting her on a nearby rock.

She stood up and pushed him back. "No I'm good" She moaned rubbing her head.

While gnomeo was checking on juliet, the kids were still running towards the shed until they finally made it there.

"Finally!' Vanessa said happily.

"Now through the door and we're home...free" Tyler tried opening the door but it wouldn't open up. "Oh you gotta be kidding me!" He said.

"WHAT!" Vanessa said scared.

"The doors stuck" Tyler said struggling to open it.

"Stuck as in stuck stuck" Vanessa said nervously

"Yeah like really stuck" He said to her.

"Maybe you're opening it wrong" Jake said.

"I know how to open the door nitwit" Tyler said to him.

"If you did it would be opened already" Jake mumbled.

"I don't udestand why...won't...it...open ugh!' He said staining to open it.

"Hey look at this" Kelly said walking closer to the door, she looked closer and saw that there was glue between the cracks of the doors.

"Glue, no wonder it won't open" Tyler said.

"What moron put glue in the doorcrack" Jr. said, they all heard whistling and they all turned and glared to violet, the obvious culprit.

"Violet what do you have to say for yourself?" He said.

"I didn't think we'd all get up at the same time I was up before all of you this morning and"

"So you were gonna try and glue us all inside" Jake screamed.

"It was just a joke lighten up" Violet rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Yeah and your 'just a prank' is gonna get us all in trouble" Vanessa said.

"Guys guys!" Bruno and juno came running back. "Mum and dad are coming!" They warned their siblings. they could here there parents approching closer and they all started to freak out.

"That's it were done for might as well just turn ourselves in" Tyler said putting his hands up in surrender.

"Not necissarily all we have to do is get the glue remover" Jake said.

"And that would be where now?" Vanessa said sarcastically.

"Obvoiusly where it always is, inside the...shed" He said realizing where vanessa was going with that. "Never mind" He said backing up.

"Great no glue remover and now we can't get in the shed, thanks a lot violet" Tyer said blaming violet.

"Why are you blaming me for" Violet asked

"It's your fault" Tyler said

"So what's your point" She snapped back

"Whats my point? Violet you are such a little..." Then they both went back and forth arguing till Jr. broke them up.

"ALRIGHT ENOUGH!" He yelled pulling them apart.

"Wait guys I just remebered1" Kelly said walking behind the side of the shed and coming back with a bottle of glue remover. "Glue remover right here" She said.

"Kelly where did you get this?" jake asked.

"I remembered mum put a spare bottle outside the shed, but I never understood why until now" She said.

"Lucky for us" Jake said, he poured the glue remover on the door crack and it melted away.

Tyler walde over and pulled on the door. "Yes it's open" tyler cheered. They all listened as gnomeo and juliet were almost there. "Quick everybody in" He yelled and they all ran inside the shed.

Gnomeo and juliet made it to the shed and listened. "I don't here them" Gnomeo said.

"Maybe they're still sleeping" Juliet pulled open the door and looked upon the shed ground and saw all her darling children spread out on the floor sleeping soundly.

"Oh they look like little angles" She sighed happily.

"Sleeping little angles" Gnomeo added as he and juliet shared a kiss.

"Mum, dad" They heard ones voice and looked as they all started to stir and 'wake up'.

"Morning kids sleep well?" Juliet said.

"Yes we did mummy" Kelly said standing on her feet.

"How long have you 2 been up?" Violet asked

"A while, we just came to check on you kids"

"Well as you can see we're all just waking up to the sunshine" Vanessa yawned.

"Okay we'll see you kids in a little bit for breakfast then" Juliet said walking out with gnomeo.

"You think we fooled them?" Tyler asked when they were gone.

"Looks like" jake said happily.

But then gnomeo came back to the kids. "Oh and kids" He said.

"Yes dad" Jr. asked

"I hope you all got a good view of the garden from the greenhouse while you were up there" Gnomeo smirked before walking back out. "Busted!" He called to them laughing.

They all stood there with blank faces. Gnomeo always seemed to catch them in all their acts.

"Or not" he sighed.

"One day we'll be able to outsmart dad" Jr. said opening the door and walking out with his sblings to the greenhouse where they're parents were.

"Morning mum, daddy" Kelly said skipping over to her seat.

"Hello princess" Gnomeo said smiling to all his kids.

"What would you kids like to eat?" Juiet said tunring from the kitchen

"PANCAKES!" They all shouted. They all had a love for pakcakes as well.

"Pankcakes coming up?" She smiled.

"Oh and gnomeo can you please feed autumn her bottle?" Juliet shouted. Autumn, the youngest and last child of the family was stitting in her highchair sucking on her little thumb. Gnomeo picked her in his arms and feed her a bottle of warm milk.

"You are the most adorable child ever" He cooed to her

"Hey what about us we're all still adorable" Vanessa said as they all put on their big eyed cute faces.

"Yeah you all grew out of your cuteness as soon as this precious face came along" Gnome said giving all his attention to baby autumn.

"I don't see how you and mum give so much attention to her, she doesn't do a single thing but eat and cry" Jake said jealous.

"Yeah she does less than vanessa, and she is totally useless" Violet said.

"I am not!" Vanessa said back.

"Oh yes you are and..." Violet went on before being interrupted.

"Don't start this again!" Jr. said to both of them. Vanessa and violet glared at each other for a while.

Gnomeo laughed and cradled his baby daughter. "Your siblings are just jealous because you so much more precious than they are and we give you more attention because your just so adorable" Gnomeo said in a loud whisper.

"We heard you dad!" Tyler said.

"I know" Gnomeo smirked.

That when juliet came into the picture. "Pancakes coming in" She said placing a stack of pancakes on the table.

"Yippe thanks mum" They all said taking stacks of pancakes.

"And I made these ones special for you gnomeo" She put pancakes in front of him, gnomeos pancakes were heart shaped with whipped cream around the edges and a chocolate dipped strawberry on top, all covered in syrup.

"A true masterpiece" Gnomeo said nuzzling juliets nose.

"And that's not the only suprise I've got for you today" She whispered to him flirting.

"I've got some tricks for you as well" He said even more seductively as he pulled juliet on his lap and left kisses all over her neck.

"Uhhm, we're still here you know" Jr. annonced as he and his siblings could see the show their parents were putting on and it was very disturbing to them.

"Oops soory kids" Juiet said getting off gnomeos lap. She gave gnomeo one last smirk and walked away, as gnomeo looked at her behind as she was turned around.

"Wow dad mum seems to be extra happy with you today" Jr. said with playfull sarcasm.

"She should be todays a special day for us" He tells him.

"Really what?" Jr. said.

"It's our 16 weddign anniversary" he said.

"Oh congrats on that dad" Jr. said smiling

"16 long years of happy marriage and still going on for both of you" Tyler said chewing on pancakes.

"Yep and beacuse it's such a special occasion I promised juliet a romantic evening out, to show her just how much she means to be" Gnomeo sighed happily.

"Aww that's so sweet" Vanessa said.

"Uhg, Sweet like vomit" Violet gagged.

"You know violet one day you all will find your true loves" Gnomeo said to his daughter.

"Not me I'm not marrying any man" Violet said.

"Lucky them, noone wants to marry a cold gnome such as yourself. That's so wise of you violet, to not put men through the pain of knowing or meeting you" Vanessa sassed at her sister.

"Oh yeah like any man would be intersted in a useless girl like you, at least I have potential, and you can't even do a thing for yourself. You should count yourself lucky any man even knows you're alive, or as far as you know" Violet said back harshly.

Vanessa got super upset again. "Violet you are so..." Vanessa began to cry, unable to finish her sentence got up and ran away sobbing.

"And the baby remains with her title" Violet said happy of what she did to her sister. Everyone eles looks to her and shakes their heads.

Juliet came in just as vanessa came running past her. "What's wrong with vanessa?" Juliet asked.

"Ask the She-devil" Tyler said reffering to violet.

"It's not my fault she can't handle a joke"

"That was not a joke, you were just trying to make her cry" Jr. glared.

"Potato-patato" Violet waved her hands.

"Violet can't you get through one day without hurting your sister" Gnomoe said garing to her.

"I can, but she just makes it to easy not to hurt her" Violet said in defense.

"Dad do you want us to go get vanessa back" Bruno said.

"No bruno, Your sister needs time alone right now" He said concerned for vanessa, she was the total opposite of juliet, a delicate little flower, both gnomeo and juliet were more concerned for her than the others most of the time, worrying what would become of her when she was old enough to be on her own.

"Oh what's going to become of your sister" He sighed.

"Don't worry dad vanessa will be just fine. She has all of us to look out for her" Jake said.

"Have a little faith, she can make her own life someday" Jr. said.

After breakfast the kids went off to play about in their garden. After a while they were pretty bored of being around the other.

"I'm bored" Tyler said sitting in the grass.

"Tell me about it, I'm sick of playing with you all" Kelly said.

"I'd rather be hanging with my friends" Violet said.

"Why don't we go see our friends then?" Juno asked.

"They're in grandma and grandpas garden and mum and dad won't let us go there alone" Bruno said to his twin brother.

"Why don't we just ask them. I mean we're old enough now to go by ourselves" Jr. said. They all looked at the others one by one.

"Worth a shot" Jake said.

"Beats sitting around being bored" Tyker said getting up and following his siblings back to the greenhouse. They could see juliet sitting in the corner with baby autumn in her hands.

"Okay jake go and ask mum if we can go?" Voilet said.

Jake tunred back to them. "Why do I have to do it" He whisper shouted.

"Mum says yes to most thing when you ask her. Now go" Jr. said pushing him away from them, jake rolled his eyes and pace walked towards juliet.

"Mum" He said startling her.

"Oh jake you scared me" She said retaing her cool.

"Sorry, but uhm we were wondering if we could go to the main garden and see our friends"

Juliet tunred to him and jake had a pleading face expression. "Aright, you all can go if you want..." She started saying.

"Yes thanks mum" He hugged her waist and ran off.

"But first ask your father!" She yelld after him.

"What!?" Jake whimpered.

"I don't make decisions without your fathers opinon, so ask him and if he says yes you can go, inderstand?" She said raisng an eyebrow to him

Jake sloutched his head a litte. "Yes mum" He mumbled and walked back to his siblings.

"What mum say" Tyler asked.

"She said we could go but..." Before he could finish they were all cheering,

"Yes lets go!" Jr. said walking off.

"But we have to ask dad too?" Jake finished.

"Dad!?" Violet complained. "He barely says yes to anything we ask him for"

"Guess we're not going to see our friends anymore" Bruno sloutched.

"Not necessarily" Jr. said. "If we ask nice enough he might just say yes".

"Ok, I guess we coud do it" Jake said as the other shrugged.

"Lets go ask dad then" Juno said walking away. but then stopped. "Wait where is dad?" He asked and they all shrugged.

"Dad!" Violet yelled, but no answer.

"Dad!" Tyler tried but there was still nothing.

Then kelly tired. "DADDY!" She screamed loud.

"OVER HERE!" Gnomeo responded back finally. They followed the sound of his voice over to the middle of the garden where they saw gnomeo working on the lawnmower.

"Kelly go ask dad?" Tyler said pushing her.

"Why can't you?" She shouted back.

"Dad says yes when you ask him, you're his favorite" bruno said to his older sister

"Well when you put it that way...Ok" She said skipping over to the lawnmower and gnomeo looked up.

"Hi daddy" She said in her cute voice

"Hi princess, do you need something" He asked her.

"No but can we please go over to grandma/granpdas to play with our friends" She said doing her big puppy eyes.

Gnomeo looked to her unsure. "I don't know, I don't like you kids walking in the alley alone" He said.

"Please it's right across the way and we won't go off anywhere"

"Hmm, what did your mum say? did you ask her?"

"She said we could go. But that we had to ask for your opinion first too" She tells him.

"Well..." Gnomoe pondered the thought and the kids were hididng in the bushes eavesdropping on him. "Alright you can go" He agreed.

"Yes thank you daddy" Kelly said huggin him.

"But tell Jr. to keep an eye on you all he's the oldest and in charge" Gnomeo said.

"Alright"

"Did you hear that Jr!." Gnomeo yelled knowing his kids were hididng in the grass, they all popped their heads out with grins.

"Yes dad I understand" Jr. said.

"And remember what your mum and I said" Gnomeo started but they beat him to it.

"Don't go off into the alley" Juno said

"Don't leave the main garden without permission" Jake said

"And if we see any humans or the big bulldog spot run right back home" Violet finished stating all the rules.

"We get it dad, we're not babies anymore, you can trust us" Jr. said assuring his dad he had nothing to worry about.

Gnomeo smiled at his oldest son. "I know, just run along before I change my mind" He said playfully.

"Very funny dad" Jr. said sarcastically. Gnomeo walked off to find juliet and the kids headed out the garden, Jr. did a headcount to make sure they had all of them minus autumn who was staying with gnomeo and juliet. But they're were 9 of them and minus the baby he only counted 7 of them.

"7!? we're missing one of us" Jr. said

"Wait where's vanessa" Tyler said realizing she wasn't with them. She ran off at breakfast and noone saw her since.

"Probably in her hiding spot" Kelly said.

"Violet go and get her" Jr. demanded

"Me why me?" Violet snapped.

"You're the one who mad her mad so you have to get her" tyler said to her.

"What did you say to me?" Violet said stepping to her little brother.

"Voiet just go already" Jr. said making violet stop in her tracks.

"Fine, I'll find the baby" She grumbled. Violet knew that when she made vanessa mad she always went to hide under the flower pots in the shed where they slept. Violet walked into the shed and lifted the first flower pot in sight and sure enought vanessa was curled up in a ball whimoering.

"There you are" Violet said.

"What do you want now, leave me alone!" Vaness said snatching the pot down and hiding back under it again.

"Vanessa I know you're upset with me, but we're going to grandma and grandpa garden now, so come on" Violet demanded.

Vanessa still mad at violet, crawled up from under the pot and walked past voilet to the garden where the others awaited.

"Found the baby, let's go already" Violet said catching up with vanessa.

"You aright nessa" Jake asked.

"Perfect" She snapped walking out the garden, arms crossed and grunting.

"She's stil mad" Bruno whispered to juno who nodded. They all walked across the alley to the blue gate to the blue part of the main garden. Tyler knocked and moments later the door opened up by their grandfather, lord redbrick.

"Oh look who it is my darling grandchildren" He smiled.

"Hi grandpa" They all shouted gathering into a group hug when they walked inside.

"Hey grandpa" Jr. said patting his grandpa shoulder.

"My I haven't seen you kids in a while" He said

"Grandpa we were just here last week" juno said.

"For grandma's birthday remember" Bruno finsished.

"It still feels like a long time" He said kissing and hugging them more.

"Where's grandma?" Kelly asked.

Just at that moment Ladt bluebury was walking by. "Redbrick who was at the door" She aske dbut then stopepd when she saw al her grandchildren.

"Grandma!" They shouted now running into her arms all at once.

"Oh I'm so glad to see you all again" She said squeezing them all. They all hugged her except for jr.

"Jr. sweetie, no hug from you" She asked.

He shook no. "I'm not a hugger grandma" He admited to her.

"Jr, Hug your grandma this instant" Lord redbrick ordered.

Jr. sighed "Fine" He said and walked over and into his grandmas now empty arms, he hugged ger and she captured him in a death grip hug.

"Grandma...too tight...can't...breath" He gagged.

"Sorry dear" She apologized realeasing him. "You just remind me so much of your father is all"

"Good to know" He smiled.

"Speaking of which, where are gnomeo and juliet?" Lord redbrick asked.

"Still back home, they said they'd come later" Jake tells them.

"We just came over to play with our friends if that's okay" Tyler admitted.

"Oh course dears, they're all pver the place" Lady bluebury informs them

"If you need us we'll be all over the place as well" Lord redbrick said as they both walked off.

"Bye grandma, bye grandpa" They all shouted and went to find their friends. Juno and bruno hung with their granparents while the rest went off with their friends.

Jr. Vanessa and Violet went off to find their friends who were all sitting by the red garden.

"Hey benzin" Jr. said

"Hey scarlett, fuscia" Vanessa and Violet said.

Benzin, fuscia and scarlett were benny and jazmins oldest kids and also triplets, and the best frineds of gnomeo and juliets oldest kids too. Benzin and Jr. were kinda like the mini versions of gnomeo and benny, although benzin was about the same height as Jr. and they also did everything together just like their fathers. Benzin wore a short sleeved blue t-shirt and black shorts and gymshoes. Scarlett and fuscia were the best friends of vanessa and violet, more vanessa since violet was the more agressive of the 4 They both wore identical stripped shirts and plain skirts all in their all signature colors red and dark purple. For all 3 of them beings triplets their personalities were diffrent, Benzin being the first born was in charge of both his sisters and he was kinda the follower when it came to being around Jr., Fuscia was like jazmin always looking pretty and even thought being identical to scarlett was though of by everyone as the pretty one. Scarlett being the younger of the 3 was the more wild one and the one most likely to be seen doing something like climbing in high places or acting all wild.

"What brings you guys here" Benzin asked.

"Oh I just wanted to see my best friend" He said nudging benzins head.

"And so did we" Vanessa said to fuscia and scarlett.

"So what do you guys want to do?" fuscia asked.

"I don't know maybe just chill" Violet said.

"Why dont we go find our other 2 friends, I'm sure they'd help us figure out something to do" Jr. said

The 6 of them walked over to the pedistale where their two other friends Jackson and London were.

"Hey jackson, Hi london, Hola pablo" The gang greeted their other 3 friends.

Jackson was the son of tylbalt and his former girlfriend Alice. His mum was sold a few years ago when he was 11 leaving tybalt to raise his son alone for the past 4 years. Jackson had midnight black hair and red hat. Like tybalt he was a bit thick in size, maybe a bit more thinner and always had the same angry facial expression as tybalt did too. He was agressive from time to time but did have a soft side and cared a lot for his friends. He spends his free time reparing the cracks on tybalt or picking on fawn and the goon gnomes for the enjoyment of it. Like his father he loves taking long naps and loves racing and also he has a crack on his shoulder from a minor accident.

London was the daughter and only child of nanette and paris. She had a red hat and short auburn hair that kinda hung in her eyes with a green streak on the side, she had brown eyes and wore thin glasses like paris and also had a water squirter thing in her mouth like nanette. She wore a green long sleeve shirt with a long red strap dress and a dark brown apron. She was a bit of a nerd sometimes but being the smartest of all her friends, they mostly turned to her for advice or help in things. Like her best friend Vanessa she spends her free time with her parents when the others weren't about or just relaxing doing nothing.

The last member of this group was Pablo, Featherstone and his wife mirandas son. Like both his parents he spoke spanish and had an accent, he was taller than the others for his legnthy wire legs and tall neck, his details were pretty much like featherstones, except he wore a hat with a prepeller of top of his head sometimes.

"Hey guys" London and jackson waved ti their group of friends.

"Hola mis amigos" Pablo said wrapping his legs around them all.

"What are you guys up too?" Benzin smiled.

"Nothing' London shrugged

"Nada" Pablo said in his soanish accent.

"Being bored to death" Jackson grunted. "We were hoping you guys had something planned to do"

"None of us ahve anything either" Jr. said and they all sighed.

"Now what, there's nothing to do" Fuscia moaned.

"C'mon there's always something around here to do" Scarlett said trying to get them al in a better mode.

"Hey I know, why don't me and Jr. take the lawnmowers for a spin" Jackson suggested.

"Great idea" Jr. said

"I'm in" Benzin said as the 3 boys fist bumped.

"Can we just take them without permission" Vanessa asked unsure.

"Sure it'll be fine" Jackson assured her.

"Vanessa's right maybe we should just find something eles to do" London said.

"Oh lighten up you two, stop being so worried all the time!" Violet snapped to them.

"I'm just saying you know we're not allowed to just use the lawnmowers" Vanessa snapped back.

"When when our younger siblings are around us" Benzin said.

"We're the oldest kids in the garden, we can do whatever we want" Scarlett said.

"So are you 2 in or what?" Jackson asked glaring.

Vanessa and london both looked to each other for a moment and then smiled. "We're in!" They said.

"Perfect let's go" Jr. said, as they all headed outside

...

Meanwhile on the other side of the garden Tyler and jake were going to see their best friends

"Where do you suppose they are?" Jake asked.

"I'm not sure, I saw them when we came in but I don't anymore" Tyler informs them.

"They must be here somewhere" Jake said. They both felt taps on their shoulders and then turned around and got the fright of their lives.

"BOO!" Screamed 3 gnomes as tyler and jake hopped back and fell in a small mud pit.

"Gross" Jake moaned.

"But cool on a hot day" Tyler said to him. They both looked up and saw their friends laughing at them.

Bennie was the youngest and last child to benny and jazmin. She had a blue hat, blonde hair put into a long single braid down her back, crystal blue eyes, and small freckles and beauty mark on her upper lip like jazmin. She had on a blue knee long dress with a jacket that was identical to jazmins but yellow like benny's.

"Scared you didn't we?" Said bennie who had stopped laughing finally.

"No you didn't" Jake said standing up.

"Yes I did" She argued.

"Jennifer, Monty, what do you think? did I scare them or what" Bennie asked her other friends.

"Yes you did totallly scare them" Monty said laughing

"I agree bro" Jennifer said giggling.

The twins jennifer and monty were the children of dolly and mankini gnome. **(Remember the gnome who was skipping around the garden in that little bikini. He was funny). **Monty had a blue hat like his mum, blue eyes and brown hair, and 5 minuets older than his sister. He wore a plaid shirt and blue jeans. Jennifer had a red hat and blonde hair in two pigtails and a dark blue/white swimsuit and white sandals and tylers girlfriend.

"Well now that you 3 have had your fun, can we have some real fun" Tyler said wrapping his arm around jennifer.

"Sure what do you want to do?" monty said

"We could go and bother our older siblings" Jake said to tyler.

"Maybe but I don't see them around anymore" Tyler said.

"Hey I found this cool place the other day if you guys wanna see it" Bennie said with an evil smirk.

"Sure It must be good seeing that smirk on your face" Jennifer smiled seeing bennies evil grin.

"Lead the way bennie" Tyler said as they all followed her through the garden.

...

Lastly Kelly was in the middle of the garden with her best friend Bethany. She was a orange hatted gnome with green eyes and red hair and she wasn't really part of the garden at first, she was adopted into the garden when she was found by the gate as a small baby. Everyone took care of her and she was very well liked in the garden, she and kelly meet for the first time when they were both 2 and became fast friends.

"I missed you kelly" bethany said hugging her off the ground.

"Me too" kelly said back.

"It's been lonely around here with you" She sighed happily

"Well I'm here now and while I am we have to make the most of it" Kelly said taking charge

"What's first"

"How about tag" She jumped around.

"Okay but I hope your fast" Bethany took off running and kelly having loads of energy chased after her all through the garden.

**back with the big kids...**

Jr., Vanessa, Violet, London, Pablo, Jackson, Benzin, Scarett and Fuscia were all in the alley alone with their lawnmower. Jackson had the red lawnmower and Jr. had his dads macallister ranger.

"This is gonna be so Awsome" Jr. said hopping on his lawnmower with violet, london, vanessa.

"More awsome than awsome" Jackson said as he got on the lawnmower with benzin, fuscia and scarlett.

"I still think this is a bad idea" Vanessa whispered to london.

"So do I but they won't listen to us" She whipered back

"Ready mate" Jackson said.

"Depends are you ready...To lose" Jr. said laughing with the others.

"Will just see about that" Jackson sneared.

"Pablo call it" Benzizn shouted to pablo who was starting the race.

"On Vamos" Pablo said in his spanish accent. "Uno...Dos...Tres...Vamos" he said in spanish and they all pulled away fast as lightning.

"WHO-HOO" They all cheered feeling the adrenaline rush and feel of their lawnmowers.

"Aahh!" Vanessa and london were a little timid and holding to each other for dear life.

"How u doing nessa" London asked looking as thought she was gonna be sick.

Vanessa had her eyes closed tight and whimpering. "Just tell me when it's done" She sighed.

Jr. and jackson were practically neck and neck the whole race and it was just about over and they were still tied.

"Looks likes it gonna be a photo finish for us jackson" Jr. said

Jackson smirked and with one thrust pulled on the throttle and went speeding past Jr. "Or not!" Benzin shouted back

"Eat dust losers" Scarlett joked as they were cheering they were winning.

"Oh so that's how they want to play now" Jr. sneared.

"Let show them how us bluebury kids play" Violet sneared with Jr. He pulled on the throttle and went bursting down just like jackson and the triplets were doing, they almost caught up with them but were still a ways away and the finish line was coming up fast.

"Jr. Speed up there ahead of us still" Violet said.

"I can see that violet" He said.

"Well if you could see then I wouldn't be telling you to speed up"

"I am speeding up" He argued.

"Apparently not because we're losing" She saip pointing to their freidns ahead of them

"Will you just let me drive this thing" Jr. said pushing her away

"Or if you wanna win I'll drive" Violet reached but he slapped her hand away.

"No I'm better at driving than you are you'll just crash us" He said trying to foucus

Viloet crossed her arms and lowered her eyes a little. "Uh-huh...GIMME THAT!" Violet tried taking control of the lawnmower

"LET GO VIOLET" Jr. yelled trying to get her away.

"NO YOU LET GO!" Violet yelled tugging at the line with him.

They began swirving in and out of the alley bumping and skiding on the sides of the gates and such, at one point they both let go of the controls and began splaing and clawing at the other in anger.

"Uh guys" London said trying to get their attention but they were fighting to much to notice.

"Vanessa we have a problem here" london said shaking her. She still had her face covered in fright.

"You're teling me I just want this to be over with" She sighed.

"VANESSA OPEN YOUR EYES!" London shouted.

Vanessa opened her eyes and saw that they were going out of control like crazy.

"Hey who driving this thing anyway?" She asked holding onto the back part for support.

"Noone is driving" London said pointing to Jr. and Violet fighting and hitting each other. "Vanessa you have to do drive this lawnmower"

"Drive it...I can't do that, mum and dad won't let me touch it" she argued.

"If you don't do something, we're all gonna become a pile of broken bits"

"Good point. okay I'll try" Vanessa moved over to reach the wires to streer the lawmower, she pulled on one wire and the lawnmower swirved right and nearly tilted in the process.

"Try puling them both" London said, Vanessa tried and they were going straight and fast like before.

"Good call london" vanessa said loudly.

They saw themselves puling up in front of jackson and the others and flying faster than ever.

"Hey we're in the lead now" London smiled.

"I'm pretty good at this" Vanessa said gaining confidence and a sense of adrenaline now. "Let's see how fast this thing can really go now" Vanessa pulled hard and went soaring on the ground right past the finsih line.

"Whoo we won" Vanessa cheered.

"Yeah we did...you can stop now" London said wanting to get off.

"I can't stop it the brakes are stuck"

"What!?"

"I don't know how we're gonna stop"

"I think I know how" London pointed to the front of them and there was that same giant tire from the movie in their path.

"JR. VOILET!" Vanessa screamed to her siblings

"WHAT?!" they both said still trying to fight each other.

"BRACE YOURSELVES!" vanessa said holding onto londonas she did the same

"For what..."

That's when the tire collided with the lawnmower sending the 4 of them launching in the air and coming down with a thump, luckily none of them cracked or smashed, but they did land in a tangled pile of each others limps.

Jackson and the others stopped their mower on the finh line and raced over to check on their friends.

"¿estás bien amigos?" Pablo asked concered.

"No problema pablo, were good, I think" Jr. said groanning

"Oh what happened" Violet said rubbing her head.

"What happened...what happened...You 2 almost got us all killed that's what happened!" Vanessa screamed.

"Whoa chill nessa" Jr. said standing up.

"I can't that was the mosst horroible thing ever. I told you this was a bad idea but do you guys listen to me? NO!" She went on arguing and yeling at them

"We don't listen to you because you're a killjoy and too much of a baby to do anything fun or right for that matter"

"I am getting so sick of you violet!" She screamed.

"You wanna do something about it!" Violet said getting ready to punch her sister. Vanessa was acting tougher now but she knew violet was way stronger than she was.

"Wait violet don't do it" London stood in between them to stop violet. "This doesn't have to turn into something violent"

"Really I kinda wanted to see the catfight" Jackson smeared. Benzin gave him a hard nudge on the shoulder.

"Vanessa lets just go back inside the garden" London said calmly.

Vanessa glared furiously at violet who returned the glare 10x's worst, she huffed and followed london back to the garden

"Yeah good call vanessa chickening out like the baby you are" Violet yelled back to her.

Vanessa was about to go back over there and say something to violet, even though she might risk a punch to the head but thankfully london pulled her back to the garden and closed the door.

"UGH I hate violet sometimes, why did she have to be born first" Vanessa grumbled.

"Let it go nessa that's beneath you to do anything to her no matter how much you want to, you're better than that"

"Yeah I am"

"Now what's say you and I do something we want to do, like just reading" london suggested.

"That sounds perfect" Vanessa giggled heading back over to the bottom of the pedistale to be with her best friend. Back in the alley violet was walking back to jr. who was checking on the lawnmower.

"Good it's not messed up, dad will never know we used it" Jr. sighed in relife.

"Well now that the babies are gone...Lets go again!" Violet announced.

"I'm in" Benzin and the other accepted as they went racing again an again for the whole day.

**Meanwhile...**

Tyler, jake, Bennie, Jennifer and Monty were outside the garden gate keeping lookout for anyone.

"All clear guys lets go" Bennie said leading her friends to a thick patch of leaves and grass by the red garden gate.

"Here it is guys" She pulled apart the vegetation and saw that there was a large flat rock in the ground.

"So...It's just a big rock, we've all seen them before" Jennifer said unimpressed.

"No under the rock, help me move it" She asked they all puleld the rock away and underneath there was a hole that made down a small tunnel.

"Ooooohhhh!" Jake said in awe.

"Neat" Tyler said.

"Follow me" Bennie said slididng into the whole.

"Wait bennie, we don't even know whats down there?" Jennifer said unsurely.

"I know what's down here, it perfectly safe" Bennie went slididng down the tunnel until she was out of sight of her friends.

"Bennie!" Monty called down.

"C'mon down guys you gotta see this!" She yelled back

They all looked to each other for a moment. "C'mon jake lets do it" Monty said jumping in and slididng down.

"Right behind you" Jake agreed following. "Whoo, tyler, Jen, move it" Jake called as he was still sliding down

Jennifer was shaking at the legs a bit and backing up.

"Scared!?" Tyer said to his girlfriend

"No!" She said crossing her arms.

"It's ok, I'll be there with you" Tyer grabbed her hand and grinned at her. Jennifer took a deep breath and held tylers hand tight

"Lets do it" she said confidently, they jumped in side by side slididng down with the rest of their friends until the fell on their butts on solid ground.

"That was fun" Jake said getting up and stretching.

"Yeah but where are we bennie?" Monty asked

"Take a look and behold" Bennie stretched out her arms, they had landed into a room full of weaponns of all kinds, from lasers, to swords, guns and cannons and missles and nuclerar weapons and armor and bombs and so on. Her friends went up all in gasps and stunned silence.

"Where are we?" Jennifer gasped.

"This is my mums secret weapons vault" Bennie acknowledges them.

"Why does your mum need all these weapons?"

"She's needs them for her spy missions"

"You never told us your mum was a spy!" Jake said suprised.

"Secret agent actually, and It's suppose to be a family secret but I just wanted to tell you guys since your al my best friends"

"I can't belive your mum has all these cool weapons" Monty asked.

"What's this one do?" Tyler asked picking up a mini weapon

"Careful tyler thats a freeze ray, it'll freeze anything it touches" Bennie warsn him

"Really, that's awsome!" Jennifer said

"So how does it work?" Tyler was pressing buttons on the ray until he pressed the fire button and a streak of blue shot from the ray, bounced off a mirror and shot Jake encasing him in a block of ice.

"JAKE!" they all said running to their ice friend.

"Jake bro can you hear me, I'm so sorry" Tyler said but jake just stood there.

"Is he okay?" Monty said worried.

"Don't worry I just need to find the heat ray and melt the ice" Bennie ran to a little table of weapons and found a heat laser set of fire hot. She aimed and fired at the frozen jake as the ice started melting and jake was unfrozen and damp.

"Whoa thanks bennie" Jake said.

"You alright bro, i'm sorry" Tyler apologixed.

"I'm good it was actually nice being frozen for a while" He laughed.

"Now do you see why you have to be careful with these thing, they're very powerful" Bennie said sternly.

"Sorry, we won't touch anything ever again" Tyker said putting the freezeray down.

Bennie walked over to a small space and grabbed a thin box which heldp 5 small wrist watches."Here guys these are for you" She said.

"What are they?" Jake asked

"Mulitpurpose wrist watches; These things can be used as communicators, lasers, high powered magnets and other things"

"I thought you said not to touch anything" Jennifer restated her words.

"I know how to use these and I'll show you guys how to too" Bennie said handing them all wrist watches.

"What do we do with them?"

"Wanna take em outside and pretend to be spies" Bennie said

"Sure, we're in!" They all said. "But...How do we get out of here" Jennifer asked not seeing and exit.

"Leave that to me" Bennie pressed a small wall button and the all got sucked upwards throught a tube that shot them back outside the tunne they'd came from.

"Your mum has everything for a secret agaent" Monty smiled amazed.

"Yeah but don't tell anyone about this, I'll be in big trouble" Bennie begged them

"Our lips are sealed" They said zipping their lips

"Now lets play" Jake shouted.

...

Back with kelly and bethany who were figuring out what to play now in their free time.

"I'm all out of ideas now bethany" Kelly said

"Me too we've played every game we coud think of and it's not even dark out yet" Behtany said it was sti bright and early.

"We can't just do nothing I still have a lot of enegry to wear out" Kelly smiled hopping up about in place.

"We could find some more games to play" Bethany shrugged

"We played all our games already remember"

"Well I Know where we can find more games to play" Bethany said with an evil look, kelly turned in the direction she gazed and saw where she was looking towards the blue house.

"(Gasps) Bethany we can't go in there we're not allowed you know that"

"It'll just take a minuet" Bethany said walking away and kelly followed at a distance behind.

"I really don't think we should do this" Kely warned cathing up to her.

"Trust me I heard Mrs. Capulet always saying she has old toys from her childhood, we can play with those for sure"

"I guess but..."Kelly got cut off.

"Haven't you always wanted to play with human toys?" Bethany said

"I have but I don't know"

"Look kelly just a quick look around and then we're outta here it'll take 10 minuets tops"

"But...we don't have anyway of getting inside" Kelly smirked.

Bethany looked around and set her eyes on the vent to the washer in the house. "Or do we" she grinned walking over closer. She lifted up the bars to the pipe that lead into the house throught the washer. Like what benny used in the movie.

"This is our ticke inside" She informs kelly who walked over and saw that there was soapy washing machine water down there.

"Gross your not making me go down there" Kelly argued.

"But kelly...

"Sorry beth this is where I draw the line" Kelly tunred her back stubbornly

Bethany gave a big huff. "Alright fine you win, I won't force you too go down there" he said pating her back as kelly turned around. Bethany gave one hard pat and kelly went falling forward into the water with a splash spitting out soapy water and bubbles.

"BETHANY!" Kelly shouted to her friend that was laughing.

"What, I said I wasn't going to force you" Bethany said jumping in next to her and getting kelly more wet. "Well since we're already here let's keep going" Behtany said walking throught the pipe. Kelly roleld her eyes and followed her. They opened the washer and made it into the house, looking around.

"See what I tell ya, nothign to worry about" Behtany said walking further into the house.

"Ok we're here now where are all the toys at?" Kelly asked crossing her arms.

Both girls went quiet and shrugged. "I'n not sure" Bethany admitted. "But we'll find them" She assured kelly who again rolled her eyes.

"We just need to find someone to help us"

"Who" Kelly snapped as they walked by the stand that held the laptop.

"How about me?" Came a smooth voice.

"Who said that?" Bethany whispered thinking it was a human.

"Girls up here" Came the voice again. They both looked up and saw Samantha in her glass cabinet waving to them.

"HI SAMANTHA!" They waved happily.

Samantha in this story is actually good friends with all the gnomes, and was benny former girlfriend before he met jazmin, just without all the crazy killing this time.

"What are you 2 doing here, by yourselves"

"We came to find some toys to play with, by any chance d you know where we can find some" Bethany asked hopefully.

"Sure, The Mrs. has a chest full of toys down in the basement. Just go down the hall to the door to the left, can't miss it" She tells them.

"Thanks samantha your the best" Kelly said as she and bethany ran down the hall to the door to the basement. It was pitch black down there for them to see.

"Well let's go" Behtany said taking her first steps.

Kelly pulls her back. "What do you mean let's go..It's pitch black down there"

"You wanna get those toys or not" She argued snatching her arm away and walking another step down, kelly whimoered and followed soon they were deepp enough in the dark they couldn't see each others faces at all.

"Kelly you okay" Bethany asked throught the blackness

"Ok, how about you?" Kelly called back.

"Good, but be careful it's too dark to see and...AAAAHHHH!" There was a sudden sound of thumping and bumping, bethany tripped on the steps and was falling fast to the ground.

"BETHANY are you ok...AAAAAHHH!" Kelly did the same thing and went falling down and met bethany face down at the bottom of the steps.

"OUCH!" Behtany gasped standing up a little. "Kelly you okay?"

Kelly looked to see if she had any cracks or damages. "I'm perfect" She said getting up. "At least we made it down alright"

"Yeah and even better news..." Bethnay pointed and she walked over to the big chest of toys at the bottom of the staircase. It was overflowed with all sorts of toys that soem of them had spileld to the floor including one of those big dollhouses.

"Whoa!" Kelly gasped in amazent.

"We hit the toy jackpot" Behtany said rubbing her hands together in greed.

"Look at this dollhouse." Kelly said walking to it, they were small enough to fit inside it and walk all around. "It's just the right size for us, we could live in here"

"And look it even comes woth dresses" Behtany saip pointing to a smaaler box full of the dolls old dresses.

"This is gonna be the best day ever!" They highfived and got on with their playdate. They spent the whole time inside, playing dressup and board games and using al the other games they found it the box til it was emtied otu completely.

...

Jr. and the gang we're all done racing lawnmowers today and were looking for soemthing eles to do now.

"I'm bored what do we do now?" Violet asked.

"I say we go to our hideout and just hang" Jackson said srtetching out.

"Sounds great, let's go" Benzin said.

"Shoudn't we get london and vanessa' Fuscia asked.

"No way, I've had enough of Vanessa for one day!" Violet snapped in anger.

"C'mon Vi, They're still part of the group no matter what" Scarlett said.

"Fine ask them to come if they want, just keep vanessa away from me" Violet said leaning on the gate angrily.

"I'll get her" Jr. said walking inside the garden wehre vanessa and london and were talking and giggling.

"Ladies" Jr. bowed to them.

"Hi Jr." London blused, she had a crush on Jr. that everyone, but Jr. knew about.

"So the rest of us are going to out hangout, you wanna come with us"

"Sure we would!" ondon practically jumped into Jr.s face when he asked that. "I mean...sure why not" She said trying to act cooler

"No thanks, I don't wanna go" Vanessa pouts.

"Nessa you always wanna come to the hangout"

"Violet's going to be there too and I don't want to see, talk, look, listen, or be in the same general area as her"

"Don't worry we all agreed to keep Violet away from you. She doesn't want to be near you either" Jr. informs her.

"You promise" Vanessa whined, and he nodded. She showed a grin. "Alrigth I'll go" Jr. helped his sister and walked with them back out with the others.

"I got em, now we can go" Jr. said leading his friends away, Violet stopped vanessa in her tracks and whipered something to her.

"One of these days ur gonna get what's coming to you" She said evily before pushing her sister making her fall on her knees. Vanessa curses violet under her breath and kept walking at the back of the group with london by her side. They waked out the alley and down into the next alley corner where there hangout was. It was just an old abandodned treehouse in an old abandoned vacant lot by their garden alley. They all climbed up in a line til they were all inside the rundown treehouse, there we're stil soem old beanbags and a small crate that acted as a table and an old dust radio that still worked, that were still up there. While the treehouse itself was in an overgrown tree with branches coming thought the window and boards coming aloose it still worked as a hangout for them to use as best they could.

"I love coming up here, just to get away from everyone who gets on my nerves" Jackson said vegging out on a a beanbag.

"Me too, just not for that reason" Benzin said walking up to the window and looking though the leaves.

"Hey guys look at me" Violet shouted they all walked to a hole in the roof and saw voilet was up on the hight braches of the tree looking down to them.

"Violet how'd you get up there so fast" Scarlett asked.

"Hey climb on up you guys can see everything from here" Violet said looking around from above.

"Get down from there you could get hurt" Jr. warned his siter who was ignoring him.

"C'mon guys let's climb up" scarlett said walking out on a branch coming in from the window.

"Scareltt what are you doing?' Benzin said concerned for his younger twin sister.

"Let's go what are you all waiting for" Scarlett said climbing up with Violet.

They all shrugged and just started heading up the tree one by one, London and Vanessa stayed below a while longer thinking it over.

"Well since we're the only ones left, might as well go" London said slowly going put the window and up the tree with ehr friends.

Vanessa as usual was the last one left and was looking into space very afraid.

"Nessa come on up" Fuscia called back down to the treehouse at vanessa.

"What's she waiting for" Jackson asked.

"She won't do it she's too much of a baby" Violet said to them.

"I HEARD YOU VOILET, I'M NOT A BABY!" Vanessa screamed to her.

"Why don't you climb up here with the rest of us then" She mocked.

"I don't wanna that's why" She crossed her arms.

"Wow Vanessa you are so..."

"Violet, shut up already!" Jr. yelled at her to stop bothering vanessa already.

"Vanessa" London said to her. "It's not that bad up here you can do it" She encouraged her friend.

Vanessa rubber her arm and looked to all her friends who were wanting her to join them, except violet who was mocking her about being a baby, even thought she herself knew that she acted that way sometimes, but it still didn't give violet the right to say that and hurt her feelings. Vanessa gave a look of courage abd started climbing up the tree at a slow sloth pace, but faster.

"That's it nessa you're doing it" Fuscia said happy for her firend.

"I told you I wasn't a baby, I can do this1" Vanessa said happily, but that moment was short lived, when she put her foot on her on a weak branch and it snapped caisng her to loose her grip and dnagle in the air for a moment before she swung herslef to the tree trunk and clawed into it.

"You alright vanessa" Jackson asked, but vanessa was sobbing a little to herself.

"Violet was right...I am baby" Vanessa said feeling low about herself.

"Sis" Came her brothers voice who climbed back down to her.

"I can't do it" She admitted.

"Yes you can. You can do anything you put your mind to"

"Are you forgetting I have a disability, I cant really do that much on my own thank you" Vanessa reminded her.

"Has that ever stopped you from proving to violet you can do anything before" He asked her.

"No...NO it hasn't" Vanessa said boldy.

"That's the sister I know, you can make it the rest of the way" He said happily.

"But..." Vanessa said.

"Don't worry I'll help you" Jr. said lifting his sister up to the next branch as she grabbed and pulled herself up. Jr helped her up a few more tangle of branches till she made it to the branch with all her friends.

"A little help please" Vanessa said, jackson and london pulled her all the way up on the branch with them.

"Yes I did it" Vanessa cheered herself.

"I knew you could" London said sympathetically.

"what r u talking about, Jr helped you the whole way" Violet said to her.

"I climbed up here a little by myself, you saw me" Vanessa trembled

Violet shook her head. "Like I said can't do anything, totally useless" She said.

"Violet what'd I say"

"It's true, she couldn't even make it up here. I bet even autumn could have done that and she can't even walk yet" Violet went on.

"Violet I said that's enough" Jr. said more sternly.

"What I'm just saying that vanessa is about as useless as useless can get"

"I am not, stop saying that" Vanessa said.

"Or you're not...When was the last time you did even one thing where noone had to help you even lift a finger"

"Well there was..." But vanessa couldn't remember. She was so used to having someone there to help her her entire life.

"See you don't know because, you've always had everything done for you"

"So I have a disability, you know that" Vanessa said nervously.

"Oh please if anyone eles with a bisability tried anyhing for once, they do more than you ever could. That just proves how useles you are"

"SHUT UP JUST SHUT UP VIOLET!" Vanessa was getting emotional again.

"Oh look at that the babys gonna do what she does best...Cry like the big baby she is wha, wha" Violet made baby cry noises, only upsetting violet further.

"Violet I said knock it off" Jr. warned her again.

"Oh boo-hoo, vanessa, crying won't make it any better for you. Just proves my point even further" Violet was really letting vanessa have it now.

"Serioulsy violet that's enough!" London moved in, Defending her friend.

"Yeah leave her alone already" Jackson said.

"Violet really you should stop!" Benzin said.

"Oh what vanessa you gonna have everyone eles fight your battles for you. Are you that much of a wimp?"

"VIOLET LEAVE ME ALONE!" Vanessa screamed crying even more.

"Honestly this is a low even for you, not even trying to defend yourself, but I can see why with you being so fagile and all you woudn't do anything about it, especially not with me"

"I'm not afraid of you!" Vanesa said.

"You're scared baby shaking says otherwise" Violet pointed to her sister tembling, then started poking her hard.

"Ouch, ow, stop it!" Vanesa said backing up.

"Violet you made your point, stop messing with vanessa"

"She's my sister I can mess with her if I want, she won't do anything, she wouldn't even dare do anything!" Violet said evily proving her dominance over her yonger sister.

"STOP MESSSING WITH ME VIOLET!" Vanessa cried again.

"Do something about it if you're so tough" Violet said hitting her now.

"You're making this a whole lot worse violet...LEAVE HER ALONE!" Her friends shouted that last part togerther and violet ignored them as usual.

"I'm serous violet quit it, I'll tell mum and dad"

"That is so like you to tattle it up to mum and dad, you are such a wimpy baby...No wait babies, are more brave than you'll ever be, you're even lower than a baby" Violet thumped her forehead this time.

"You really shouldn't do that to me violet, I gets real upset" Vanessa warned her.

"Whatcha gonna do now nessa, Cry again, like crying will help anything" She laughed evily.

"STOP MOCKING ME!" She yelled

"Oh the baby got a big voice now, I'm so scared" She said sarcastically.

"Shut up!" Vanessa mumbled in anger.

"And you know what nessa, everyone only likes you beacuse they feel sorry for you, sorry you're to useless to do anything on your own"

"No they don't!"

"Yes they do, even mum and dad dont think you'll do anything on their own"

"They never said that!"

"Not to you, but I heard them all say it" Violet lied trying to crush her sister now.

"Shut up!" She mumbled again.

"All those times mum and dad said you could do anything, they were just being nice. It must be so embaressing to them to know one of their oldest daughter is as usless as ever, never gonna do anything for herself at anytime."

"Shut up!" Vanessa mumbled a bit louder.

"I can only imagine how much pain you're putting them throught with you're uselessness" She went on

"Shut up!"

"I wouldn't be suprised if they stopped doing things for you, just beacuse they stopped loving and thinking you'll ever grow up. Some babies just stay babies forever"

"Shut up!" Vanessa screamed to her face this time.

"Better yet I wouldn't be suprised if they regretted having you at all, I mean you're by far their worst mistake ever. And I know cause that's exactly what mum and dad said too, even grandma and grandpa agreed that you're a terrible mistake to ever happen to this family. Face it sis noonle will ever love you for real" Violet ened thinking she broke her sister for real.

**"VIOLET!"** Everyone screamed to her in anger, thinking violet had officaly gone to far with teasing vanessa.

**"I SAID...SHUT UP!" **Vanessas rage had finally come to it's boil, in one motion that was even to fast to be possible she gave violet the biggest punch to the stomach ever seen before, it was hard enough to kill violet but suprisingly didn't. Violet screamed and fell backwards and off the tree branch, she grabebd vanessas arm and sent her freefalling down with her in a tumble and crash.

They both hit a few branches and dove into some leaves before hitting through the treehouse and landing in the beanbag for safety.

All their friends stood there in shock at witnessing what just happened.

"Did you see that" Scaret said mouth dropped.

"Vanessa just unleashed some seroius rage" Jackson said mildly impressed.

"I fear what's gonna happen to her once violet gets over that" London said bitting her nails.

"We better get down there" jr. said as he jumped down the tree.

Down in the treehouse vanessa had crawled from the beanbag as violet follwe dbehind her still clutching her stomach in pain.

"Wow I don't know what came over me" Vanessa said to herself.

"Well I know what's gonna get into you right now" Violet growled. "My fist when I smash through your body and kill you!" She threatened.

"Violet I'm so sorry I punched you but you have to admit with all that teasing you honestly had that coming for you a lot longer than you think." Vanessa said crawling backwards in terror.

"Oh just like you have had this coming your entire life!" Violet leaped for her and chased her around as vanessa went screaming and freaking out.

"VIOLET STOP!" Jr. said jumping in front of violet who in return ran right behind her crowd of friends. London held her in her arms as vanessa screamed and cried and totally freaked out.

"It's okay Vanessa you're alright" London comforted her wailing friend.

"Si, todo estara bien vanessa" Pablo said in spanish. They could hear violet and jr, screaming at each other until all went silent.

"Nessa, Violet wants to tell you something" Jr. said grabbing hold of violets arm. "Go on" He said.

Vanessa tunred from london to see what her sister had to say. "Vanessa...I'm sorry" Violet choked out of her slowly.

"Violet I..." Vanessa started but was cut off.

"I'm sorry that I was even given a terrible excuse for a sister like you, I swear one of these days you're gonna regret ever being born" Violet threatened before she turned around and climbed down the treehouse.

"Violet come back here and apologize right" Jr. demended.

"No Jr. It's alirght...I'm not gonna force her to say soemthing to me I wouldn't except anyway" Vanessa stopepd her brother. "If that's the way she fees I don't care anymore" Vanessa said climbing downt the treehouse herslef as the others followed.

"let's just go home already and call this a day" Benzin said as he and the others left the treehouse. The whole way back Violet and vanessa stayed as far from each other as they possibly could, shooting glares at each other like they were trying to kill each other with their eyes stares.

"Some day huh guys" London said trying to make this better but none of them were in a mood to talk, especially not vanessa and violet who were both embarresed to be called sisters anymore. Eventually they made it back to the garden

"Another great day right guys"

"It would've been better if violet wasn't around" Vanessa sneared, hearing that violet took a rock and threw it at her hitting her in the arm as payback.

"Vanessa you alright!" Scarett said concerned.

"Oh she's fine even babys as big as her can take a punch" Violet siad back, even thought the question was not directed at her.

"We've had enough of your mouth today violet" Jackson said. Now her friends were starting to turn on her.

"Man why are you guys always taking up for her side, you guys are like strangers to me" She rolled her eyes.

"Nessa you alright?" Benzin said.

"Yeah nessa are you alright" Violet asked in a sarcastic mocking tone.

"I will be once I'm far away from you!" She screamed running into the garden and slamming the door hard.

"Nice violet, real nice" Jr. sneared going in after vanessa to calm her down.

"Don't you have even a bit of respect for your sister at all, or do you only care about yourself?" Fuscia said as she her twins, jackson and pablo walked in the garden afterwards.

Violet rolled her eyes again at all of them this time. "Geeze what is wrong with everyone today" She said going into the garden herself.

...

On the farther distant side of the alley way sat the preteen group, who were still runnig around chasing each other with those secret agent spy watches bennie 'borrowed' from her mums weapon vault

"These are so cool bennie!" Jake said enjoying himself.

"Yeah that was a great idea to 'borrow' them from your mum" Tyler said airquoting that sentence.

"Yeah I 'borrow' Lots of things from my mums vault when she's not around" Bennie admits.

"Hey what eles can these watches do" Monty asked.

"Lot's!, but I'll show you one of my favorite features" Bennie said evily running towards the front of the alley and stopping just at the front before the humans came in view.

"Now watch this!" Bennie said aiming her watch at a a discarded soda can, she set the watch to laser mode and shot at the can until it exploded in a burst of flames.

"WOW, AWSOME!" All her friends cheered.

"Isn't it!" She said blowing the steam for her arm in a smug smile.

"Let me try to blow something up!" Monty asked. He found a second can in view and targeted it.

"You got this monty" Bennie said with confidence for him.

Just as monty was about to fire his vision was blocked by a sudden screen of white and puffy feathers.

"Hey what the..." He said looking up and then froze in fright. There as a giant pigeon in his way looking at him with those blood shot eyes. It let out a large coo sound scaring the gnomes

"WHOA" Monty jumped back in fright as the bird did that, than got really mad. "Out of my way you feathered freak" He said to the pigeon, In response to that the bird gave monty a peck on the head.

"Ouch!" Monty said in pain, the pigeon peck him again making monty get all chipped. Monty when he got the chance gave the pigeon a hard whack on the face and in retutnr to that the pigeon picked him up and strated to fly him off the ground.

"MONTY!" Jennifer said in fear.

"Help me guys" Monty said trying to free himself.

"What do we do?" Jenniefer said panicking.

"Don't worry I got it" Tyer said picking up a stone and launching it in the air. It hit the pigeon in the face as e dropped monty back on his feet by his sister.

"Oh monty, you're alright" Jennifer said hugging her slightly older brother.

"Good I'm alright guys" He sighed in relife.

"That's a relife" Jake said happy.

"And monty, I know what you can blow up... that bird as payback" Bennie said evily.

"I can do that" Monty said with an evil glare.

"Me too" Jennifer said

"I wanna blow something up" Jake said as he and tyker stood side by side with their friends. They waited till the bird had landed in front of a nearby parked car and that was their time to strike.

"Aim and get ready to fire guys" Bennie said as they targeted that bird.

"Hope you guys are hungry cause here comes some fried chicken, extra crispy" Monty said with an evil voice.

"And...FIRE" Bennie announced ad they all let there lasers fly, all there lasers combined into one super powerful laser with extra destuctive energy, it was in direct postion and heading right for that pigeon.

"Feathers are about to fly" Jennifer said with an evil grin. It was secods away from frying that pigeon and the youngssters awaited in breathless enthusiasm, but then their luck ran out, the pigeon flew out of rage at the very single last second exposing the car and the laser went shooiting right for the car instead.

"NO!" Bennie scremed as they watched the car spark and burn and then exploded with a boom, black smoke and ash and flames surronded the gnomes as the ground beneath their feet shuddered like an earthquake. Thye all coughed and gagged their way through the black cloud smoke.

"Is everyone alright" Benny coughed up black smoke.

"We're good" They all raised their thumbs brushing off the black ash. Then tyler gasped. "Oh but that's not good at all" He pointed to the streets. The whole car had been destroyed and the remaining lower part was consumed by flames as the wheels and roof and glass bits burned to a crips and melted away.

"Thiss ain't good, not good at all" Bennie said in fear.

"We're in trouble" Jennifer feared the worst.

"On the contrarty, noone saw us and humans don't know gnomes are alive, as far as the cars owner knows anyone could've done this" Tyer said point out they had a chance to be free of anything.

"Good point tyler" Jake said to his plder brother.

That when they heard humming and loud footsteps, jake looked behind the brick wall and saw a guy in a suit, a woman and 2 small children coming.

"HUMANS, QUICK HIDE!" Jake said and they all froze in place. The humans came in view and there was a loud scream and gasping noise.

"MY CAR!" screamed the man when he saw what happened.

"Who did this!?" The woman shreiked, and all the gnomes looked to each other still frozen in place.

"Hey look at those gnomes there" The little girl said picking bennie up and tossign her around, her friends looked thinking she might get dropped and smashed.

"Lets take them all" The boy said to his sister reaching for the others.

"KIDS! put those gnomes down and get over here!" Their mum called. The little girl/boy put the gnomes back down and tunred to face their still burning car. The moment they turnred the gnomes unfroze.

"Lets get out of here!" Jennifer said in a whisper so the humans wouldn't here them, they al dashed away faster than ever and hit in a thick patch of grass by the gate.

"Man that was close!" Monty said in terror.

"I though we were in trouble there for a minuet" Tyer said wiping fear sweat from his face.

"I guess these watches are more dangerous than I thoguht" bennie grinned nervouslt.

"Maybe put these back before we get into more trouble" Jake said as they all handed the watches bac. Bennie went back to the secret entrance and into the weapons room, she placed all the watches back where she found them.

"Goodbye and good riddence" She said brushing her hands off.

"Bennie!" She heard a familiar voice and then shuddered when she turned and saw her mum looking to her with a suprised face.

"Hi mummy" Bennie waved innocently.

"Care to explain what you're doing here" She said tapping her foot.

"I came here to find you" She lied.

"For what?"

"I wanted to see if I could...Come on a mission with you" She said seeing jazmin in her black spy wear.

"Bennie you know it's to dangerous for you to be out in battle" jazmin said to her daughter.

"But I can fight, I'm really good at it too" Bennie pleaded

"Maybe but I don't want you getting hurt. When you're older and I teach you how to handle dangerous weaponry, then you can go with me" She said.

"I know how to use weapons too"

"Oh really?" Jazmin rasied and eyebrow. "How about a deadly gun can you use that?" Jazmin asked.

"No, but only because you and dad won't let me near any weapons"

"You're tto young for weapons bennie you know that"

"But benzin, fuscia and scareltt have weapons" Bennie argued knowing that her siblings had weapons of their own.

"Their older and I taught them how to handle their weapons of choice, and I'll teach you when you're ready" Jazmin patted her hand.

"But mummy..." Bennie whined.

"Don't 'but mummy' me, now I have to go" She said picking up a few weapons to take with her. "And it's time for you to go too" Jazmin said pushing the button and sending bennie back up the tube to the outside.

"Bye mummy!" Bennie called to her.

"See you sweetie" Jazmins voice echoed up to her as she was shot back outside where her freidns were still croweded around the hole he came from.

"You were gone for a long time" Jake said helping her to her feet.

"Sorry mum caught me and I had to ake up a story" She said brushing off.

"What happened?' Tyler asked.

Bennie smirked. "As usual I got away with it thanks to my smart intullect" She smugged.

"Well guys this was an awsome day, but we gotta go find our siblings now" Jake said saying bye to his friends

"Yeah, I gotta find my dad now too" Bennie said sighing

"See you guys later" Jennifer said as she and monty walked away as well as the other who went their seperate ways too.

...

Back inside the house kelly and bethany were getting finsihed with playing with all the toys in the basement toys chest.

"Man this place is a treasure goldmine" Behtany said twirling in the sparkly princess gown she found.

"Yeah, but I think it's time we go. Before anyone sees we're gone and we both get in big trouble" Kelly said taking off her made-belive princess costumes and crowns with bethany.

"You think we should put all these toys back" Bethany said looking around at the messy sea of toys on the basement floor.

"Nah, Mrs. capulet probably won't notcie, she think they all just fell ot by accident. Now Let's go before she comes home and sees us" Kelly demands with bethenay following her, Back up the stairs and through the door to where they came.

"Coasts clear let's go" Kelly and bethany tiptoe across the floor and see the whole room was empty.

They walked across to the cabniet and stopped for a second. "Hey samantha, we're leaving now" Bethany shouts up to let their friend know they were going now.

"So, soon see you guys later" She said back from the glass. "And don't forget to...CALL ME!" they all said toghether and laughed.

"Wait kelly, beth" Samanta stops them and they turn back. "Watch out for the cat he's kinda victious" She warned them.

"We will" They said thanking her for the warning.

They crossed their way back to the washing machine until they heard large constant breathing and purring, like something was sleeping.

"What is that?" Kelly wondered.

"Uh kelly" Bethany pointed shaking. She gasped when she saw a large curled up-furball by the table next to them. It was Mrs. capulets crazy cat, who for some reason had a problem with the gnomes, whenever it was out in the garden it would chase them all around clawing and scratching them all. They all hated that cat so much.

"What are we gonna do, if that cat sees us were dead" Bethany shuddered ducking behind kelly.

"Cool it bethany, we just have to get outside" Kelly explained.

"But the cat..." Behtany tried saying.

"The cat's asleep as long as we don't make any noie to wake him we'll be alright" Kelly informed her and bethany nodded her head trusting her.

"Shh, quielty" Kely said as they tiptoed as slwoly as they could not to get a reaction from the cat. The cat tuned over but didn't see the gnomes as they picked up the pace a little. Bethany kept as watchout for the cats eyes to open, but her head was tunred to the back of her and she didn't see the speak mouse toy in front of her and stepped on it as it let out a big shreik of a squeak.

The cat opened it eyes at the sound of it sqeaktoy sqeaking and when it saw the two girs lookig at it in fear, it glared with it's thin green-yellowish eyes and started snearing and hissing like mad.

"Hehe...Nice kitty" Bethany said camly tryin not to alert the cat. But it jumped right in front of thm and started growling even louder kelly was in fear and bethany was trembling and going weak in the knees.

"Beht we gotta get going" Kelly whispered to her.

"I'd Love to but I'm frozen with fear" she said with studder in her voice.

"No problem I'll do it for you!" Kelly yanked her friends arm and dashed away just as the cat brought its paw down and chased after them.

"Looks like a game of cat and mouse now" Kelly said huffing out air.

"Yeah, but this mouse doesn't want to get eaten, run faster!" Bethany shouted as they moved faster as the cat stayed on them kncoking over objects and creating an obstacle of trouble for them. Kelly wished her siblings were here with them, they'd do something about this, as a matter of fact, did they even know she was gone in the first place?

**Back outside...**

After they had all had the best day every with all their friends Jr., Vanessa, Violet, Tyler, Jake, bruno and juno, were all sitting around by the big pond looking at their reflections and skipping stones just relaxing.

"Kids!" Until They were interupted when they heard lord redbrick call to them. "KIDS!" Jr. got up from his relaxing postition and walked to where he had heard his grandpa call.

"Yes grandpa" Jr. said meeting him halfway

"Jr. it's almost time for you kids to go home where are all your sisblings?" He asked sternyl

"Don't worry granppa We're all here" Jr. pointed to his siblings all still by the pond.

"Well make sure you have them all, don't want anyone to worry about you" Lord redbrick said before walking another way.

"Hey, guys we're leaving soon, gotta get a count on us" Jr. ordered his siblings around as they all stop and waited to be counted. The final count was 7 but there were 8 of the 9 of them there and since their baby sister was with their parents one was missing.

"Wait where's kelly?" Jr. said seeing she wasn't there. But the others didn't know nor had they realized till now.

"Knowing her she could be anywhere" Violet said like she didn't really care all that much.

"We better find her before mum and dad get here" Jr. instructs as they all go around trying to look for the younger sister.

**Back inside...**

They two young gnomes were still running for thier lives from the physco cat as it kept pawing and swinging at them with ever move they made. They were right chased into a corner and the cat had caught up to them.

"This looks like the end beth" Kelly said shaking her friend in her arms.

"I just want to let you know kelly, you like the sister I always wanted"

"I wish I was your sister too, instead of the ones I have now" Kelly admited, from fear.

The cat hissed and bared it's claws at them for a while, but that was until the were alerted by the sound of the roostera dn pig weathervanes atop the houses, Meaning that the capulets were home. It wasn't long before they heard gilrish humming and a figure approching the door.

"Bethany Mrs. capulets coming, we gotta hide!" Kelly warned her and they both froze in their positions.

"Mittens!" Mrs. capulet said when she came inside and saw her cat was clawing up the two small gnomes who were frozen in place.

She grabbed a broom and shoed the cat away. "Bad kitty, you know not to claw at my possesions" she said making the cat scatter eleswhere.

She picked up the two gnomes and was suprised. "How did these two get in here?" he wondered aloud. She brought them back outside and set them right near the door and went back inside, The moment she was gone bethany and kelly scrambeled as fast as their tiny legs wour carry them back into safe view of the garden.

"That was close" Kelly said wiping fear sweat from her forehead.

"You're telling me, we were almost this close to becoming cat toys" Bethany was trying to get her brething under control

"Let's just get away from here, I have to find my sisblings" Kelly said dissapointedly.

"Bye kelly" Behtany said sadly.

"See you later beth" Kelly hugged ger friend goodbye as they went their seperate ways. She went all around the garden searching for jsut one of her siblings till she finally found them all by the pond wondering around searching for her.

She happily skipped over to their sight. "HI!" She shreiked startling them.

"Kelly, where have you been?" Jr. said annoyed.

"I was playing with bethany" She said twirling her dress innocently.

"Fine, but we need to go home now" Tyler said taking her hand.

"We're leaving now grandma, grandpa" Jr. said to his grandparents.

"Goodbye kids" Lord redbrick said hugging them all.

"It was so good seeing you all, goodbye for now" Lady bluebury said kissing them all one last time

"Bye grandma, bye grandpa" They all waved making their way into the alley.

They crossed over to their home in the laurence garden and it was a little to quiet, and their parents were noowhere in sight.

"Anybody see mum and dad" Violet asked, they all said no. Until they heard a rustle in the bushes and then there was a flash of pink.

"Hola, if if isn't mis amigos ninios" Greeted featherstone.

"Hi featherstone!" Juno and bruno waved.

"Featherstone do you know where mum and dad are?" Vanessa asked.

"Si, I saw them with bebé autumn just moments ago in the greenhouse" He said in his spanish accent.

"Gracias!" Jake said in spanissh.

"Adios ninos" Featherstoned trotted off with. The kids went back to the greenhouse to find their parents

"MUM, DAD!" Violet yelled to find them.

"IN HERE!" They heard their mum call and they went towards the greenhouse in the middle where their mum was watering the cupids arrow orchid, the center of their family.

Juliet looked up and smiled when she saw her kids faces. "Kids back so soon" She grinned

"Our friends, had other things to get done today now" Tyler said. They were all suddenly startled by a huge crash and a sound of breaking, they tunred and saw vanessa surrounded by a small pot she accidentally knocked over and broke.

"Oops sorry mum" She apologized.

"Useless and clumsy, vanessa is a disater waiting to happen" Violet said loudly.

"Violet you are.."

"Vanessa don't say anything, nor you violer!" Jr. warned them both and they went back to glaring dead shots to each other.

"Thank you Jr." Juliet thanked her oldest child. "And nessa sweetie it's alright I know you meant no harm" Juliet said cuddling her most fragile daughter.

"Baby" Violet said againa nd tlyer gave her a hard nudge and a mean stare.

That was when gnomeo walked into view of them all.

"Hi daddy!" Kelly bruno and juno yelled in delight.

"SSSHH!" Gnomeo said loudly. "I just put autumn down for a nap, so everyone keep it down" He whipser shouted to them all.

"Ok dad!" They all whisper shouted back and all went off in different directions of their garden until nightfall where they all reminisced about their day and all the adventures they would have in the morning.

Sure enough it was just another typical, somewhat average day for these young gnomes.

* * *

**crazy adventures for these gnomes, just like their parents. More excitement to come, stick around :)**


	4. Unhappy anniversary

**family fun awaits you in this chapter, Also included my 2 favorite songs ever.**

* * *

Today was the night of the wedding anniversary of gnomeo and juliet. 16 years of marriage and it was still as storng as ever, despite having all those kids to watch over which they both agreed was the best part of their marriage by far.

Anyway that night in the laurence garden the young couple was preparing for their big night date.

"Oh gnomeo I'm so excited for our big night" Juiet said putting on the last of her bright red lipstick. She had on a sexy, skinny black dress with open toed high heels and had her hair in flirty wavy form. Gnomeo had on a grey suit and had his blonde hair combed back also in a mild wavy form.

"So am I, a solid 16 years of marriage and I'm just as in love with you than I was the night I met you" He flirted grabbing her by the hips.

"Gnomeo you're such a charmer" She giggled.

"Isn't that why you married me?" He smiled.

"And also beacuse you gave me a beautiful family with all our wonderful kids" She said kissing me. "This feels like the 1st time we've gotten a chance to be alone since the kids were all born"

"Yep tonight there will be no kids to worry about...just you and me all alone" He flirted more as they both wrappped it up with a kiss.

"Shall we get going?"

"Yes we shall" Juliet took his hand and walked side by side outside the greenhouse, they caught a big suprise when they saw all their kids outside all dressed up.

"Wow mummy you look like a princess" Kelly gasped.

"Thank you kelly" she smiled

"And dad looks great too"

"Thanks. You kids all look nice in your outfirts too?"

"Thanks we're all going out" Jr. said

"Out? where?" Gnomeo asked

"With you" Kelly said.

Gnomeo and juliet looked confused.

"You guys said we were going out tonight and we've been waiting for you guys for about 12 minuets already" Violet said impatiently.

"Uh kids when I said we...I meant just me and your mum" Gnomeo cleared it up for them.

"What why?" Jake asked.

"Kids we've been over this already this is a special night for your father and me. It's the one time we can go out as a couple" Juliet tells them.

"But wouldn't you guys have more fun if you brought your precious children along" Tyler said as they all made their big puppy eye faces.

"On a family outting yes, but this is just for us" gnomeo said

"Oh you guys just don't love us anymore" Bruno grunted feeling upset they couldn't go.

"We love you all very much but this is just going to be for the 2 of us" Juiet said sternly.

"But why can't we..."

"Kids you heard what me and your mum said, you're not coming so deal with it!" Gnomeo said seriously

"Yes Dad!" They all announced angrily. "But what are we suppose to do tongiht?" Vanessa asked.

"You're all staying with your grandparents tonight, I'm sure you're friends would love having you over all night" Juliet said to them.

"But, but"

"Kids" They both said wanting to drop the subject.

They all huffed angrily and gave up knowing they couldn't win. "Oh time to get moving let's go" Gnomeo instructed the famiy as they all walked out back to the main garden. Juliet knocked and their parents opened the door just a crack.

"Hi grandma, hi grandpa" Kelly waved to them.

"Oh hello again to you all, so good to see you all again" Lady bluebury smiled.

"What brings you all back so soon?" Lord redbrick said.

"Me and juliet are going out for our anniversary, and the kids are staying here tonight" Gnomeo said.

"I'm sorry dear but they can't come in here" Lady bluebury said.

"Why not?" Juliet asked

"Some of the gnomes here came down with a sudden case of gnome-monia" Lord redbrick informed them and they all gasped.

Gnomemonia was a very bad illness to known only to gnomes everywhere; It made their skin turn pink with black gooey polka-dots, excessive itching, bad couching, the color of their hats and clothing faded till they were ghost white and it made them all freeze in place till the fever was gone. Luckily the illness didn't last for more a week, but when it did happen, anyone inflicted with the disease was very vulnerable to catch it, and it was a rapid spreading illness too.

"Oh that's terrible" Tyler said.

"Benny, tybalt, dolly, jazmin, and some of your kids friends have caught it so far" Lord redbrick said, And they gasped even louder

"Benny caught it, I have to make sure he's okay!" Gnomeo said concernred for his best friend.

"No gnomeo you'll catch it for sure too" His mum stops him.

"And I can't have you sick on the biggest night of our ives" Juliet pleaded pulling him back to her side.

"We called the doctor to check on them all tommorow but until then, you can't come inside" They warned him.

"But what about the kids?" Gnomeo asked.

"You'll just have to take them with you then"

"What?!" both of them said.

"Sorry sweetie we hate to do this to you now but would you rather risk them getting sick" Lady bluebury asked.

Gnomeo and juliet looked to each other knowing they couldn't risk their childrens health for their anniversary, no matter how much it meant to them.

"No we can't risk our kids health for this" Juliet said

"Good, see you kids soon" Lord redbrick said as he closed the gate.

"Now what?" Gnomeo sighed and huffed

"I suppose we can just take the kids with us" Juliet said with minor dissapointment as well.

"Yes we are going out hooray" Jake cheered as they all joined in.

Gnomeo pulled his wife aside. "Juliet the whole point of tonight was for us to be alone, don't you think bringing the kids would ruin the alone time of it"

Juliet looked suprised. "Well...would you rather have them go in there and get ill" Juliet said crossing her arms.

"No but.." Gnomeo tried to say but was cut off.

"Then it's settled, Let's go kids, you too gnomeo" Juliet said walking with the kids, gnomeo rolled his eyes and grinned a little and walked with his family.

"So where are we going?' Kelly asked skipping along.

"You kids, are going to the resturant and being quiet while Me and juliet are going to spend a romantic evening semi-alone" Gnomeo flirted with her

"Boring" Jr. said unhappy about tonight plans.

"That's sounds very exciting" Juliet sighed happily to gnomeo

"No it sounds very Boring" Jr. said again "If you want excitement I'll show you where that is" Jr. said

"No we had this night planned out, we're all going out to eat and you kids will behave do you understand" Gnome said sternly.

"Yes dad" They all said and continued to walk.

The walk there was long and annoying for the young couple and because their kids wouldn't stop bothering them.

"Are we there yet?" Kelly moaned in exhaustion.

"No!" Gnomeo said rolling his eyes.

"How much longer?" Jake said dragging along with juliet.

"A while" Juliet sighed.

"I'm bored!" Juno Huffed

"I'm tired!" Tyler complained

"I'm starving!" Violet whined.

"I gotta go to the bathroom" Bruno said holding it in.

"WE KNOW!" They both shouted, in annoyance and irritation.

"Geez no need to shout!" Jr. said in a loud whisper.

"Kids can you all just be quiet for 5 minuets please!" Gnome turned to them harshly and pleading.

"SORRY!" They all said and stopped complaining.

"Thank you so much" Juliet said rubbing her forehead.

They walked about another quarter mile distance until the resturant came into view with all the flshing lights and sudden smell of food.

"There it is, I can see it ,we're here!" Vanessa shouts aloud, when the resturant comes into view. Everyone sighs in joy.

"Yes, at last, finally!" They all said and started running away.

"DON'T RUN!" Gnomeo shouts to them and they all stop in their tracks and then walk, giving gnomeo and juliet the chance to catch up.

"Remember kids, me and your father want a quiet night, so no acting up, ok?" Juliet made sure they understood.

"We promise" Vanessa said.

"Don't worry mum we'll behave ourselves" Tyler said calmly.

"Thank you kids" Juliet said smiling. Gnomeo opened the door and they all walked inside, there was food and desserts as far as they could see/believe. Everything from the walls to the floor was coated in either silver, copper-bronze or gold fitting. A chandelier hug above their heads like a sparkling star. In the front of the place there was a stage and even a band who was performing at the moment. The whole family gasped and started looking around.

"Fancy" Gnomeo said looking around.

"Oh gnomeo this was a wonderful suprise" Juliet said kissing him.

"Where should we sit?"

"Hey there's a booth big enough for all of us to sit in" Jr. pointed to a large booth in the back that had the perfect view of the whole resturant.

"I call the window seat" Violet said taking off to get there first.

"We'll see about that" Tyler chased after her and so did the others who all wanted to get a seat first. Gnomeo and juliet blushed a bit seeing their kids had already broken their promise not to act foolish. They walked slow and dignified to the table as the kids were taking there seats too calming down. Juliet placed the baby in her highchair and they all started to look at what they wanted.

"What would you all like tonight?' Their waiter came up to them.

"Nachos" Tyler said.  
"Chilli" Violet said  
"Spagettie" Kelly said  
"Tacos" Vanessa said  
"Hamburger" Jake said  
"Hot dog and fries" bruno asked  
"Mac and cheese" Juno said  
"Chicken" Jr. said  
"Ribs" Gnomeo said  
"Small salad and a club sandwhich" Juliet was the last to ordered.

"Are you sure that's all you want?" Gnomeo whispered to her.

"I'm not that hungry" Juliet whispered back.

"And for dessert?" The waiter asked again.

"Chocolate cake" Jake said  
"Apple pie" Vanessa said  
"Pudding!" Juno and bruno wanted  
"Strawberry Ice cream" Jake wanted.  
"Brownies" Tyler wanted  
"Jell-o" Jr. said  
"Hot Fudge sundea" Violet asked.  
"Banana split" Gnomeo wanted.  
"I'm good" Juliet was the only one who passed on dessert.

The waiter came back with their meals first and then the desserts, although some of them were palying around with it more than eating it.

"Jake you got whip in your face" Tyler said and then splatted a bit of whipped cream from hisr dessert on jake's cheeck. Jake smeared chocolate in his hair for revenge.

"Kids don't play with your Food!" Juliet said, and they started eating it. All began to get quiet again as they finished off their desserts.

"Want a taste" Gnomeo offered a spoonful of his sundae to juliet as she took it into her mouth.

"Delicious!" She said putting spilled fudge in her mouth. "Want another taste?" He said.

"I rather taste your lips" She flirted with him, gnomeo lowered his eyes and leaned in to kiss her until...

"AAAHH!" One of them screamed. "Vanessa what's wrong" Juliet said, then she saw that vanessas sparkly purple dress was covered in pie and whiped cream stains.

"Violet did it on purpose!" She said seeing violet right next to her.

"I did not" Violet said back

"I saw you flip my plate over to make it spill on me" Vanessa said getting emotional again.

"LIAR!" Violet screamed and then she and vanessa went at it again yelling and scrreaming and making a big fuss. These two really had issues with the other.

Gnomeo and juliet looked to themselves and both huffed and shook their heads. "So much for our quiet anniversary night alone" Gnomeo mumbled to himself rolling his eyes.

"Gnomeo, could you take autumn into the restroom and change her, I have to deal with the kids" Juiet said handing autumn to him.

"Sure be right back" He sighed taking the baby and walking into the restroom. "This isn't exactly the night, I had planned out" He said walking away.

While he was changing autumn he continued to mutter to himself. "You know all I wanted was just one single night alone with the woman I love, is that so much to ask? And instead our romantic evening out turned into a terrible family outing" He sighed. He cradled autumn in his arms and looked to himself in the mirror before he left. "Suck it up gnomeo it's almost done with" He said to himself and put on a fake grin, which was short lived when he walked out and saw that the kids were gone and juliet was there in her seat smiling.

"Where are the kids?" Gnomeo said sitting the baby in her highchair, and seating himself.

"On stage, they said they had a suprise for us" Juliet said as gnomeo turned his head to the stage as the curtain rised and all his kids were up there. Jr. was holding a guitar, violet had a base guitar, Tyler was on the drums and jake had taken the keyboard,piano. Kelly bruno and juno were just standing there with happy smiles.

Gnomeo and juliet looked to each other smiling, they were really gonna get a suprise.

Vanessa walked up to the microphone as the spotlight came on. "This is a special present to our parents from us to celebrate their anniversary" Vanessa said happily as a spotlight shined to gnomeo and juliet for a moment adn everyone around them clapped. They were a bit embaressed, but in the good way and waved to their kids on stage.

"Ready guys!" Tyler said.

"Ready!" They all said in unison.

"Alright 1,2...1,2,3" Tyler started them off with a beat of the drums folowed by the rest when their parts to play came up.

"Violet tapped the mic, cleared her throat and started to sing. She had the prettiest voice of all the kids in the garden and she loved to sing.

**dynamite- taio cruz yrics **(All vanessa)

I throw my hands up in the air sometimes,  
Saying AYO! Gotta let go!  
I wanna celebrate and live my life,  
Saying AYO! Baby, let's go!

I came to dance, dance, dance, dance  
I hit the floor 'cause that's my plans, plans, plans, plans  
I'm wearing all my favorite brands, brands, brands, brands  
Give me some space for both my hands, hands, hands, hands

Yeah, yeah

'Cause it goes on and on and on...  
And it goes on and on and on...

Yeah!

I throw my hands up in the air sometimes,  
Saying AYO! Gotta let go!  
I wanna celebrate and live my life,  
Saying AYO! Baby, let's go!

'Cause we gon' rock this club,  
We gon' go all night,  
We gon' light it up,  
Like it's dynamite!  
'Cause I told you once,  
Now I told you twice,  
We gon' light it up,  
Like it's dynamite!

I came to move, move, move, move  
Get out the way of me and my crew, crew, crew, crew  
I'm in the club so I'm gonna do, do, do, do  
Just what the fuck, came here to do, do, do, do

Yeah, yeah

'Cause it goes on and on and on...  
And it goes on and on and on...

Yeah!

Gnomeo and juliet were very amazed, their daughter could really sing.

"She's magniifcent!" Gnomeo said clapping for his daughter.

"She's got some talent there" Juliet tells him

I throw my hands up in the air sometimes,  
Saying AYO! Gotta let go!  
I wanna celebrate and live my life,  
Saying AYO! Baby, let's go!

'Cause we gon' rock this club,  
We gon' go all night,  
We gon' light it up,  
Like it's dynamite!  
'Cause I told you once,  
Now I told you twice,  
We gon' light it up,  
Like it's dynamite!

I'm gonna take it all,  
I, I'm gonna be the last one standing.  
Higher over all,  
I, I'm gonna be the last one landing.  
Cause I, I, I believe it,  
And I, I, I I just want it all...  
I just want it all...  
I'm gonna put my hands in the air!  
Hands, hands in the air!  
Put your hands in the air!

I throw my hands up in the air sometimes,  
Saying AYO! Gotta let go!  
I wanna celebrate and live my life,  
Saying AYO! Baby, let's go!

'Cause we gon' rock this club,  
We gon' go all night,  
We gon' light it up,  
Like it's dynamite!  
'Cause I told you once,  
Now I told you twice,  
We gon' light it up,  
Like it's dynamite!

The crowd went up in applause and so did the young couple, some even threw flowers on stage for her.

"Thank you, thank you so much" Vanessa said with a bow. "And now for song 2" She introduced the next ong she was singing.

**"Girl On Fire"- Alicia keys**

She's just a girl and she's on fire  
Hotter than a fantasy, lonely like a highway  
She's living in a world and it's on fire  
Filled with catastrophe, but she knows she can fly away

Ohhhh oh oh oh oh  
She got both feet on the ground  
And she's burning it down

Ohhhh oh oh oh oh  
She got her head in the clouds  
And she's not backing down

This girl is on fire...  
This girl is on fire...  
She's walking on fire...  
This girl is on fire...

Looks like a girl, but she's a flame  
So bright, she can burn your eyes  
Better look the other way  
You can try but you'll never forget her name  
She's on top of the world  
Hottest of the hottest girls say

Once again the crowd went up in applause, Including once again gnomeo and juliet again.

"Bravo, vanessa!" Gnomeo applauded loud for his daughter.

"Outstanding, sweetie" Juilet called to her.

This girl is on fire...  
This girl is on fire...  
She's walking on fire...  
This girl is on fire...

Everybody stares, as she goes by  
'Cause they can see the flame that's in her eyes  
Watch her when she's lighting up the night  
Nobody knows that she's a lonely girl  
And it's a lonely world  
But she gon' let it burn, baby, burn, baby

This girl is on fire...  
This girl is on fire...  
She's walking on fire...  
This girl is on fire...

Oh, oh, oh, oh ohhhhh oh oh oh ohhh oh oh oh ohhhh... _[4x]_

She's just a girl and she's on fire.

Vanessa finished on a perfect tone and everyone was capping and applauding for more, she looked around at all the people whow ere cherring for she, she flet so important right now and she even saw a few recording her voice. She was so into the attention she almost didn't hear the crowd. They were all chanting for her to sing one last song, they really liked her that much.

"Want another song!?' She said in the mic. Everyone cheered and screamed yes.

"Alright if you insist" She said choosing a song to sing. Until violet came in and tried to steal the show.

"Hey let me sing now" Violet said reaching for the mic.

"No, let go violet" Vanessa said snatching the mic away.

"Oh you did not just snatch that away from me" Violet sassed mady.

"I'm signing that's what we all agreed that I sing" Vanessa told her.

"You've had your turn now it's mine" Violet shoved her away

"You don't even like singing you just want to be the center of attention!" Vanessa said trying to get back in center stage.

"Duh, now let go!"

"Forget it!" They went back and forth tugging on the microphone which soon tunred into a violent act. Jr. stepped in and broke them up.

"Stop fighitng and violet let vanessa do what she does"

"Oh that's so like you to take up for her" Violet pushed him away from her.

And then the three of them got into a loud argument and slight physicla force. In the background tyler and jake were standing side by side Tyer was playing soft beats on the drums and jake was sitting at the piano.

"Cool drums can I play" Jake said hitting the drums.

Tyler shoved him away. "Stick to the piano maestro, the drums are mine" Tyler said.

"Stop being selfish just let me try" Jake said shoving tyler, who shoved back

"No way! stick to your own musical intstrument" And that's when they stared yelling and screaming at the other.

Last but not least kelly and the twins were the only mutual ones not making fools of themselves. That is until...

"Hey guys you wanna see if we can bounce on these things" Juno said climbing up and bouncing in circles on 5 tall drums.

"That looks fun, let me try" Bruno said and he joined his brother as they bounced in circles.

"Look what I can do!" Kelly grabbed the mic cord on the floor and started jumping with it like a long jump rope.

The whole scene was being viewed by everyone in the reasturant who all had unbelivable faces, but not like gnomeo and juliets who were completly shocked and even more embarressed.

"I thought you said this night was gonna go well" Gnomeo whispered annoyed at juliet.

"Hey noone's right all the time" She smiled nervously. Gnomeo felt a tap on his shoulders and looked up to see a large, heavy-set guy in a suit with a stern look, His nametag said he was the manager and they both gulped.

"Sir, I'm afraid I'm gonna have to ask you and your family to leave now" The manager said sternly.

"Yes sir we understand" Juliet said taking autumn from ehr highchair and grabbing her purse. Gnomeo walked up to the stage and made the microphone do that static thing as everyone covered their ears.

"Let's go kids we're leaving now!" He said angrily and walked away. The kids looked to each other and walked off stahe and out the resturant with their parents, The walk home was long and silent for them all, juliet had an upset frown and amost cried a little, gnomeo had an embaressed/Frustrated glare and had his arm crossed the whole way home. The kids saw how upset their parents were, and were so unhappy with themselves tonight.

When they got back to the garden, gnomeo and juliet walked right into the greenhouse, as the kids followed.

"Mum, Dad, we're really sorry about..." Tyler started but was cut off.

"I don't wanna hear it, from any of you!" Gnomeo snarled as they all backed up in fright.

"But dad" Jr. tried to say but gnomeo had walked away, juliet turned to gnomeo and then sighed.

They tried with her this time. "Mum we are so sorry that..." But she cut them off again.

She tunred back fast to them with a glare. "You kids really hurt and embarressed me and your father tonight!" She shreiked nearly crying.

"Mum we're trying to tell you.." Violet said as soflty as she could.

"NOT...ANOTHER..WORD!" She yelled going red a little. "All of you go to bed, this instant and I don't wanna hear a thing from any of you for the rest of the night, or so help me you will all regret it! UNDERSTAND!" She screamed even more, they were all speecless, their mum was usually the mellow, calm one. When they made even her snap like that they knew they had gone too far.

"I said do you all understand me!" She said even more loud.

"Yes mum!" They all said with sorry faces and a few tears and dragged themselves across the garden to the shed and layed on the floor depressed.

"We made them so mad" Bruno said frowning

"Gee you think" Juno said sarcasticlly to him. They rolled their eyes to each other.

"I've never seen mum snap like that, dad yes, but mum?" kelly said in shock.

"Yeah we finally made them both snap" Jake said cuddling his knees in despair.

"It wouldn't have happened if violet hadn't tried to take control" Vanessa said.

"You should've just let me sing" Violet said.

"You just wanted to be in control like always" Vanessa screamed.

"You know I have half a mind to..." Violet threatened.

"GUYS STOP IT!" Jr. yelled at them just like gnomeo and they froze. "Mum and dad are mad enough already, the last thing we need is to get them more upset with us becasue of the 2 of you!" Now jr. was starting to get upset.

"I just fell so bad for our parents. All they asked was for a night alone and we couldn't even give them that" Vanessa sighed in a sqeaky voice.

"We have to make it up to them somehow" Tyler said.

"How, they won't even listen to us" Jake tells him

"We have to figure out something, or they'll never let us see the light of day ever again" Violet said in her demanding voice, They all sat around thinking of a way to make it up to their parents.

Meanwhile back in the greenhouse gnomeo and juliet were talkig till very upset.

"Well that was the most humiliating moment of my life!" Gnomeo said throwing off his jacket and bowtie.

"Gnomeo, sweety, calm down" juliet said calming down herself.

"I CAN'T, that was so embarrissing to see and you were just as embaressed as I was!" He tells her.

"I know but.." Juliet tried to say.

"I told you we should've just left Jr. in charge1" Gnomeo said back to her.

"Okay gnomeo just sit down please and isten to me" Juliet grabbed his shoulders and looked to him with sympathy, he calmed down and took her hand and sat down in bed with her.

"I'm sorry juliet I just.." But she cut him off with a kiss, starteled but he kissed her back, making him smile.

"I know, I don't blame you for being mad, but you don't have to take it out on the kids too much" She said placing her hands on her cheeks.

"Juliet, all I wanted was for you and me to be together. We haven't been alone since the kids arrived and I just wanted to rebuild that spark of ove we had before our family" He said sadly looking down.

Juliet knew very well where her husband was coming from and wanted to ease his tensions a little, she put a hand to his cheeck and turned him back to her eyes. "I know you just wanted to be alone with me, and so did I, but you know not everything works out the way you plan it" She explains to him.

"Like tonight" He said with a grin getting happy again.

"Exactly" Juliet smiled and giggles.

"Hey don't say that, they didn't completly ruin it. I mean that song they attempted to play shows they really did want us to be happy tonight, you can't blame them for that"

"Yeah, I can't can I" Gnomeo smiled feeling happier now. "I guess we could thank the kids for trying to make tonight special, for all of us"

"And tonight isn't totally ruined" Juliet grinned looking back and forth.

"What?!" Gnomeo asked.

"The night still young and the kids are probably all asleep now, we could try and get an advantage out of this night and have some real alone time" She flirted crawling on his lap and kissing him seductively.

"Oh I see where you're going with this" Gnome said flirting with her now. "Allow me to make the first move" He grabbed juliets waist and pushed her on bed getting on top of her aas she giggled and kissed him repeatedly. There was a sudden knock at the door that made them jump.

"Yes! who is it?!" Gnomeo said a bit upset.

"Mum, dad!" They heard kelly soft voice and they both moaned

"Guess this'll have to wait too" Gnomeo huffed getting off her.

"Come in kids" Juliet said as they pushed open the door, with sad faces.

"Can we help you, kids?" Gnomeo said crossing his arm, still a bit unhappy with them.

"Mum, Dad, We're really sorry we messed up your night" Vanessa said looking down.

"Yeah really sorry" Jake said upset.

"We didn't mean to embaress you guys" Kelly said.

"We were just trying to make up for ruining you alone time" Bruno said as they all frowned.

Gnomeo and juliet looked to each other and smiled. "Kids we forgive you" Juliet said.

"You're not mad anymore" Juno said.

"No, we talked it out, we might have overreated a little" Gnomeo said rubbing his arm.

"We know you kids were just trying to make us happy. We can't say we;re thrilled with what happened but we are very grateful you tried" Juliet said happily.

They all smiled and ran to their parents for a big family hug. They were so happy they weren't mad at them anymore.

"But you know mum and dad we do have one more suprise for you"

Gnomeo and juliet gave worried looks. "Oh no kids that's alright you don't have to" Juliet said worried and concerned.

"Don't worry you'll love this suprise, for real this time" Jake said grabbing their arms.

"Uh kids your mums right we don't need anymore suprises tonight" Gnomeo said taking his hand from jakes.

"Please mum and dad, we really want to make this up to you" Vanessa said with her inncoent girl voice. They knew they couldn't help it when vanessa asked for something, seeing as how she was the_ special_ one.

"Oh alright, if it's that important to you" They gave in and walked with their kids out the greenhouse.

"Close your eyes guys we don't want you to spoil the suprise" Kelly said skipping alongside juliet, they both sighed and cosed their eyes as they all lead them back into the garden.

"Just a few more steps" Juno said happily.

"Ok and...Open you eyes" Bruno said happiily. They opened their eyes and they recieved a big suprise.

The garden had been redecorated with streamers of red/bue and purple, ballons hung around the trees and lanterns floated around the pond letting off illuminating glows on the water surface. By the pond they had set up a small table with a vase of roses and the orchid too and two small chairs with a trail of flower petals around it and candles to finish it off.

"Kids did you?.." Juilet said looking around.

"Yep we did it all. It's amazing how fast you can work with 16 hands" jake said with a smile.

"It's amazing!" Gnomeo said holding juliet closer to her. "You kids didn't have to.."

"Oh but we did, You guys deserve it" Jr. said.

"After all you guys have did for us, not to mention putting up with our rotten behavior earlier. We figured any parents who could put up with that, you guys should at least have a night alone" Violet said smiling.

"Oh you kids are so sweet" Juliet said wiping a tear away.

"Mum, Dad" Tyler said bowing to them like royalty. "If you to would take a seat please" He said opening up juliets chair as she and gnomeo took their seats.

Then kelly and the twins came out with two plates. "What's this?" Gnomeo asked.

"A special dinner" Tyler said revealing two plates of pizza and a basket of fries and two apple cider glasses, and for dessert apple pie with whipcream and Ice cream

"Pizza, my favorite" Juliet smiled happily

"It's not fancy but, it's something we know you both enjoy" Vanessa said.

"I prefer pizza anyways" Gnomeo said.

"Thanks kids this is lovely" Juliet said sipping her glass.

"It just needs one more thing to finish it" Jr. snapped his fingers and then there was the sudden playing of a violin, Vanessa came out to her parents playing classical music on her violin. They all just sat there and listened to her play until it was over.

Gnomeo and juliet got up and clapped. "Sweetie that was beautiful" Gnomeo said kissing his daugters cheeck.

"You are truly gifted" Juliet commented.

"Thank you" she said joining her siblings. They all began stretching and yawning like mad.

"Kids I think it's time for you go rest now" Juliet said.

"What about your night, we want to make it the way you wanted it" Jake said yawning afterwards.

"No everythings under control now, you kids did a great job tonight, your mum and I will be fine. You all go off to bed now" Gnomeo said smiling.

"Don't have to tell me twice" Violet said pushing past her siblings. "Goodnight!" She shouted back walking away.

"Goodnight mum and dad"  
"Night"  
"good night"  
"Nighty-night"  
"Goodnight" They all said leaving one by one.

"Sleep tight kids" Gnomeo said as they dissapered behind the leaves to the shed.

"I think we made up for this pretty well" Tyler said

"That we did" Kelly said crawling to her spot to sleep.

They all got in a row as Jr. pued the blanket over them all.

"Goodnight guys" Vanessa said to her siblings

"Goodnight!" They all said back before all snuggling beside the other and sleeping the night away.

Back at the pond gnomeo and juliet were laughing and smiling to the others company.

"Finally, alone at last" Gnomeo said taking his wife's hand and kissing it.

They finished off their dinner the kids had planned for them and just went on talking for the next hour and listening to the sounds of nature late aat night.

"We really owe the kids for this great night" Juliet said softly.

"Maybe we could take them to the amusement park tommorow, you know so they can blow off their energy, this time it would be a real family outting"

"Great idea, but for now, why don't we head back inside and finish what we planned on starting" Juliet walked over and sat on gnomeos lap, and flashed her eyes at him sending a message that she wanted to have fun tonight.

"I couldn't agree with you more" He said picking her up by the waist and carrying her back inside.

"But let's try and keep it down, don't wanna wake the kids up" Juliet warned him with a whisper.

"If they do wake up, they'll know I'm just treating their mum like the piece of beauty she is" He flirts kissing her neck

"Gross gnomeo" She nudged him on the head.

He shook his head and chuckled. "You know you like it when I talk like that to you" He winked at her making her pink blush apper.

"Yeah and when we get into bed I'll show you how you like me talking to you" She said seductively twirling his blonde fringe.

They shared another kiss as gnomeo carried her in the greenhouse, locked the door and gave juliet the night of their lives.

* * *

**Romantic right? More drama up ahead.**


	5. Gnomenapped

**Now onto chapter 5 enjoy...**

* * *

Gnomeo awakens to the sunshine hitting his eyes as he stretches and yawns sitting upright in bed. He looks down to see his beautiful wife juliet wrapped around his waist as she continues to slumber in peace. He petted her hair down to make it look straight again, feeling the sudden touch of her head juliet opens her eyes and smiles to gnomeo who smirks.

"What's with the smirk so early in the morning" She said sitting up in his lap now.

"I was just thinking of last night and how much fun it was" he said kissing her back as she twitched from the touch.

"Yes, last night was quite satisfying, thank you for that" She said seductively.

"It was my pleasure too" He kept kissing on her even more as she kept giggling in delight.

"Gnomeo, the kids also deserve to be thanked too"

"Come again, I wasn't listening" Gnomeo stopped kissing her to listen.

"The kids tried so hard to make last night great for us, we should return the favor to them somehow" She repeats herself.

Gnomeo thought about it and then a lightbulb went off in his head. "I know we could take them all out on a real family outing tonight like to the amusment park tonight" He suggests.

"Perfect, they'll love that" Juiet said.

"But until then" Gnomeo pushed her back on the bed and sat on top of her. "Want to spend a morning together" He flirts.

"I thought you'd never ask" Juliet flirts back and then she and gnomeo have a repeat of last night.

Meanwhile the kids were just awakening to the sounds of the weathervanes from across the gardens crowing and squealing.

"Oh just once could they shut up, not all gnomes like to wake up early" Violet groaned trying to drown out the noise and fall back asleep.

Jr. was the first to wake up. "Like it or not we're gonna have to get up already so we might as well get up" He said as the others started to awaken themselves too. The 9 dreary gnomes walked out the shed and over to the waterhose and splashed themselves with cold water to wake themselves up.

"Well now that we're all awake let's go get breakfast" Jake said as they all walked to the greenhouse and sat at the breakfast table. they waited and waited but nothing happened.

"Where are mum and dad, I'm starving here" Violet moaned resting her head dwon.

"Maybe there still asleep" Kelly said.

"I'll go see" Tyler got up and walked to their parents bedroom he knocked and waited but the door didn't open, then he heard a faint sound coming from inside. He pressed a little closer to the door and he could hear just what his parents were doing, he jumped up in shock and backed away from the door and to his siblings pale and paralyzed.

"Well..where are mum and dad?" Vanessa said.

"They're...having time together" Tyler shuddered.

"EW, GROSS" Jr., violet and vanessa shuddered too, but the others were baffled.

"What's that mean?" Bruno wondered. The 4 oldest gnomes looked to each other with akward looks.

"You'll find out later" Jr. said still shuddering with a weak grin.

"Well now what do we do?" Bruno wondered.

"Cook our own breakfast I guess" Juno said.

"Does anyone know how to cook?" Kelly asked and they all shrugegd and babbled.

"I'll make us something to eat" Violet said walking to the kitchen.

"You don't even know how to cook violet" Tyler said.

"So, I've seen mum do this 3-4x how hard can making pancakes really be?" She rolled her eyes and turned on the stove.

She followed the instructions more or less and in the end she came up with a big bowl of glob. "See I told you I could do this, I made the panckae mix" Violet said to the others. Jr, walked over to her and turned the spoon, but it was stuck and would hardly turn the bowl.

"Is that pancake mix or cement?" Jr. said.

"I haven't cooked it yet" Violet shooed him away. She let the mix sit on the stove and covered it with a top.

"Uh violet you don't need to cover the pancakes, you eventually have to flip them" Vanessa said

"Oh it'll be fine" Violet said sitting down. Time went by and they all got a little preoccupied before they remembered breakfast.

"Violet are the panckes done yet?" Kelly groaned getting hungry.

Violet went to check and then...**SPLAT**...the mix popped in her face and all over the kitchen leaving everything in a gloopy caramel color mess.

"Maybe give it another second" Violet said wiping the golden-brown glop off her face.

"Nice job violet your own food bew up in your face, literally" Vanesaa said chuckling.

"Oh like you could've done better Madame usless" Violet snapped at her. She and vanessa

Jake came up to violet and licked the bowl. "Well on the brightside, it does taste good" Jake smiled.

"See jake likes it" Violet grinned.

"But look at this place!' Jr. said looking around. "When mum and dad see this there gonna freak, we have to clean this up before they see it"

"It's too late for that" Juno warned as they saw gnomeo and juliet walking into the kitchen, They took one look and froze.

"What happened to my kitchen!" Juliet shreiked.

"Kids!" Gnomeo glared.

"It was violet!" They all said pointing to the only girl covered in pancake batter.

"Hey!" Violet snapped to them. "I was only tryin to make breakfast for us, is that so wrong?" he said calmly.

"No I guess not!" Juliet said grinning. "But you still used it without permission"

"Excactly, she should be punished" Jr. said wanting to get her in trouble

"Hey!" Violet snapped again. "That being the case you should be punsished too Jr." Violet pointed to him

"Me!?" Jr. glared.

"You knew I shouldn't have used the stove and you're the oldest one, you didn't try to stop me or anything!" This grew into a argument between the 2 of them like always.

"KIDS!" Gnomeo yelled and they stopped to look at him. "None of you have to be punished for this." Gnomeo said.

"Wow dad you're letting us off the hook for once"

"Also because you kids deserve it for making up for me and you mum last night"

"Your welcome for that by the way" Jake said.

"We were also talking last night after you kids went to bed and well..." Juliet paused for a moment. "We think you kids deserve a reward"

"A reward?!" They all aked slightly confused.

"Me and your dad though it would be nice to take you all to the amusment park for your improved behavior last night, suprise" She giggled.

"YIPIEE!" They all started cheering and dancing around.

"Thanks mum and dad!" Bruno said hugginh them both. "Yeah you're the best parents ever!" Juno followed his brother.

"We know!" They boasted. "But you have to wait till tonight!" Juiet said.

"Yes mum!" They said solemnly.

"But until then go have fun" Gnomeo said pushing them all out the greenhouse they all headed to the main garden to the their friends all about it.

"Sounds like you have a big night planned ahead!" London said when they told her the news.

"We do and it's gonna rock!" Jr. smiled.

"But we have to wait till tonight, and as long as we don't get into trouble we can all go" Vanessa said happily.

"So until then lets all have some fun" Benzin said as they all scattered to play with all their friends. ater that evening just before they were schedued to go out the 9 little gnomes said goodbye to their friends and headed home.

"Mum, dad were back!' Jr. annonced as gnomeo and juliet made themselves present to their kids.

"Ready for a fun night kids" Juliet said.

"Yes we are!" They all annonced.

"Well you can't!" Gnomeo said and they all got confused. "You kids left the shed a mess and we're not leaving until you all put everything back where it goes" Gnomeo said sternly

"Aw come on dad can't we do it when we come back, we don't wanna miss the carnival" Jake pleaded

"Oh no, if I let you all wait you'll all just say you're too tired to clean and that shed will stay filthy forever so clean the shed and then we can go" He crosssed his arms.

"Mum do something!" Tyler said to juliet

"Your fathers right kids, unless you all want to miss the carnival" She smirked.

The kids went right to work and started to clean up everthing until the shed was nice and clean.

"Hey violet where's my diary" Vanessa asked

"What makes you think I have it" Violet asked confused.

"Cause you always have my things" Vanessa crossed her arms.

"That's not true!" Violet argued

"You wanna bet; My dresses, my stuffed toys" Vanessa went on with a list of things violet took from her

"Ok so just because I _borrowed_ a few of your things that makes you think I have your stupid diary"

"Violet you are such a little.."

"Don't start this now you too!" Jr. stopped it before something happened. "Vanessa stop whining all the time and violet give her back whatever it is she's complaining about. I don't wanna have to miss a night out because of you two!" He said putting up a small box back on it's shelf.

"Fine" Violet mumbled and got vanessa diary where she hid it. "Here baby" Violet tossed it to her and vanessa was glad, that was until she opened it. There were scribbles, and drawings and markings and ripped pages from her whole diary.

"Violet what did you do" Vanessa cried showing her the ruined diary

"I might have drew in it a little" She smirked.

"You ruined it, I had lots of important stuff in here"

"Important? All that was in there were words about how much you have a crush on Benzin, like he'd ever notice you" She annonced vanessas feelings for benzin making Jr. laugh a little.

"Really Vanessa? benzin? wow!" He laughed.

Vanessa went red in the face from embaressment. "I wonder how benzin will think when I tell him tommorow" Violet blackmailed her.

"You have absolutely no respect for my personal buisness do you!" Vanessa said with a weak shreik.

"In a word...No!" Violet said straight up. Vanessa rolled her eyes and stomped to the other side of the shed. "I wish violet would just go away already!" She muttered putting things away in the shed with a little help from jake.

Violet was putting up the last of her thins till she noticed something missing. "Alright which one of you took my elton john music poster!" She annonced, she had a real obsession with elton john music. The others all muttered saying they hadn't seen nor touched it, all except vanessa.

"Baby you seen my poster anywhere?!" She said walking to her

Vanessa tunred around. "You talking to me?!" Vanessa said.

Violet rolled my eyes. "No the other baby in this shed" Violet snapped, Unaware the actual baby was in her crib.

"Well autumns over there and I don't think she has it" Vanessa joked.

"Hahaha, funny" Violet said with sarcasm. "Now hand over my poster before one less gnome leaves this garden tonight" She threats putting a fist to vanessa face.

Vanessa glares a little. "Alright no need to get so harsh with it" She rolled her eyes and looked over her shoulder. "Here you go witch" She said as violet snatched it away from her.

"Give me that!" Violet said. "Touch my stuff again and i'm gonna make you miserable the rest of your life"

"It's too late for that, 15 yrs too late" Vanessa said as the others kinda laughed at it. Violet gave a dead stare to them all and they stopped laughing, violet acted like the boss but she wasn't she was just harsh and cruel. Violet rolled her eyes and went back to her poster in her hands. "Now to get you back where you...belong" But when she opened it it was all marked in big red ink that red **Evil She-devil witch. **"What the?" She said looking at her ruined poster, she heard giggling coming from her siblings cause they saw what happened and heard vanessas voice. "See now that's a good waist of paint" She tells the others.

"Vanessa what did you do!" Violet panicked.

"If you could read it would be obvious what I did!" Vanessa hit her back with sarcasm and a smirk.

"You ruined it!" Violet ssaid crinkling it up and tossing it away.

"Serves you right for messing with my diary" Vanessa smirked proud of herself for getting even with her sister.

"That's It!" Violet charged at vanessa and started trampling and beating on her a little, Vanessa tried blocking her shots but violet was too fast for her. With the little bit of strength she had she pushed violet off her and ran out the gate.

"Oh no I'm not done with you yet!" Violet screamed going after her.

Jr. came and blocked her path. "Violet you are not doing this tonight!" Jr. warned her.

"Says you" Violet snapped and ducked under Jr. arm and ran after vanessa who was already halfway to the greenhouse by then. Violet reached down and pulled on a long vine on the ground and it made vanessa trip and get her foot tangled up. Violet took that chance and caught up to Vanessa and started shaking her thumpign her head.

"Quit It!" Vanessa cried throwing a few punches of her own.

The rest of them had caught up to the girls and were just staring a bit terrified. "It's always somethign with these 2" Jr. shook his head grunting

"Oh what do we do?" Kelly said frightened.

"We have to stop them before violet kills her or something" Juno said.

Just then they heard footsteps and gnomeo and juliet came outside. "Kids is that you!" Juliet called. Both of them walked into view of their kids. "You cleaned up faster than I thought ready to go to the...' But stopped when they saw their oldest daughter on the floor wrestling in anger.

"Vanessa! Violet!" Juliet shreiked.

"Girls stop it this insant!" Gnomeo said pulling them apart, Jr. held violet back a little while vanessa ducked behind her parents. "What is going on here!?" Gnomeo glared to them all.

"It was all violets fault" Bruno pointed out.

"What! you little rat" Violet yelled at bruno till gnomeo said something.

"Daddy violet ruined my journal!" Vanessa said in her innocent voice.

"Violet!" Gnomeo glared.

"Hey she's not the innocent one here she destroyed my music poster too" Violet argued.

"Vanessa!?" He said more shocked at her than upset.

"She runied my journal first, I just got even with her. You always told me to get even with someone daddy" Vanessa said doign her innocent thing again.

Gnomeo huffed. "I did say that didn't I?"

"Violet what have we told you about bothering your sisters stuff" Juliet said calmly but upset.

"It's not my fault she's a baby" Violet crossed her arms.

"I'm Not a BABY, YOU EVIL WITCH!" Vanessa snapped then covered her mouth.

"You wanna say that to my fist!" Violet put up her fist as vanessa flinched in terror again.

Gnomeo seperated them a bit more and looked to vanessa who was buried in juliets chest and look to violet. "Violet I'm sorry but I'm afraid you can't go to the faire with us" Gnomeo said sad but sternly.

"WHAT, NO!" She shreiked. "Dad please, ground me if you want, but I can't miss this faire please" Violet begged him.

"I'm sorry, you know I don't like doing this but you have to learn your lesson about messing with your sister" He pointed to vanessa still upset.

"Mum say something!" Violet looked to juliet.

"Violet I have to agree with your dad this time, you need to learn to be more respectful of your sister and her belongigns" Juliet said upset as well still hoding vanessa in her arms.

Violet wanted to say something to them so badly but she knew that would only get her in more trouble. Without another word violet turned around and walked slowly past all her siblings, she stopped at violet and gave her an you're _dead look_ and kept on walking.

Gnomeo and juliet sighed they didn't like having to punish any of their kids, especially violet, even thought she was the troubled one.

"C'mon kids lets go" Juliet pushed the rest of them out so they could have a nice family outing minus one.

Later that night the whole family returned, the younger kids stayed in the greenhouse with gnomeo and juliet, leaving Jr.,Jake,Vanessa and Tyler to go to the shed with violet

"Man that faire was awsome" Jake said still hyper and jittery.

"Did you see this cool shirt I got" Vanessa showed off her shirt air brushed with a photo of the whole family, and a few of her own personal girly designs.

"Hey violet we brought you back some stuff from the arcade" Tyler said walking with a sack of things for violet.

"Violet what are you doing?" Vanessa said.

"I'm leaving" She said jumping onto the window ledge.

"Leaving!" They all shouted, "where are you gonna go?" Jake asked.

"Here, there, places" She shrugged having no clue where she'll go.

"What are you leaving for? Is this all because you couldn't go to the amusment park with us" Vanessa asked. "Look violet they'll be other times when you can go"

"Shut up vanessa!" Violet snapped. "And I'm leaving because I'm sick of this place and everyone in it, especially you" She pointed to vanessa.

"Hurtful!" Vanessa whined.

"Violet you can't leave, what about mum and dad they'll miss you" Jake said trying to stop her.

"They have all of you to worry about"

"And our friends, what will they think" Vanessa said.

"You mean you and Jr. friends, they always seem to be against me all the time" Violet sneared

"Maybe if you weren't so harsh and cold" Vanessa snapped.

"Violet wait!" Tyler yelled to her but she was gone with the fog by then. All her siblings stayed by the window looking.

"Oh no this is terrible" Tyler said.

"What do we do?" Jake said.

"We have to tell mum and dad, they'll stop here" Tyler said walking to go get them.

"No tyler wait!" Jake stood in his way. "If we tell mum and dad they probably ground us along with violet for not saying anything sooner"

"Oh yeah you're right" Tyler said rubbing his forehead.

"Well we have to do something, we can't just let her leave" Vanessa said.

"Nothing says we have too" Jr. said.

"What!" Vanessa, jake and tyler looked to them.

"Well if she wants to go let her, if she didn't listen to us she won't listen to mum and dad, besides that's one less pain on my shoulder" Jr. said caring less.

The rest looked to them, this was not like Jr. at all, but then vanessa had an idea.

"Jr. you realize as the oldest of us mum and dad will blame you the most for not stopping her. Which means you'll be put into overtime on punishment than us" She said outsmarting him on this.

Jr. went wide eyed. "Why are we just standing here then we gotta stop her before she gets me into huge trouble" Jr. said running into the fog and rain, the others rolled their eyes and followed behind him.

They caught up to violet just outside the alleyway, Jr. ran and grabbed her arm. "Gotcha!"

"Hey what gives, let me go!" Vioet said struggling.

"You're not going anywhere" Jr said yanking her arm back.

She freed herself from her brothers grip. "Who's gonna stop me?" Violet said walking away again.

Jr. grabbed her and the rest of them blocked her way. "You can't leave, mum and dad will be mad if they find out about this!" Jr. said to her, stil puing her back.

"You're just saying that so you won't get into trouble" Violet snapped trying to free herself. "And who made you the boss of me anyways!"

"I'm older and the boss of you and what I say goes...and I say you're not going anywhere!" Jr. pulled her and dragged her back to the alley.

She dug her feet in the ground to slow him down a bit "And I say I am!" She slipped her hand away again from the rain and ran off.

"Violet come back here!"

The four of them chased after her until, she lead them all the way to the old treehouse and started climbing up the ladder and then ut the window from before.

"Violet get back down here right now!" Jr. screamed up to her.

"No!" She screamed back.

"Don't make me come up there!" He warned her.

"You're not my dad you can't control me!" She screamed back.

"Oh that's it" Jr. said going after her.

"Jake, nessa we have to go up there with him" tyler said going up followed by jake and vanessa as always was the last one left.

"Vanessa let's go" Tyler said.

"Oh no I'm not going up there again!" Vanessa crossed her arms

"Nessa we need you!" Jake said.

"What can I do, I haven't been much help to anyone lately, besides violet scares me" She shuddered a little.

"You don't have to be scared of her, you're tough too vanessa you just have to find it" Jake said holding out his hand.

Vanessa looked back and forth biting her nails a little and slowly reached for jakes hand and climbed up the tree with them. They had fallen behind Jr. and vanessa

"Where'd they go?" Jake asked looking through the rain pounding on their heads.

"They have to be here somewhere" They started looking through the thick mangle of branches until they saw through some leaves 2 dark figures wrestling.

"There they are!" Vanessa said sliding across to the branch where her siblings were on. Jr. and violet were wrestling with each other until Jr. finally got violet wrapped to him.

"Jr. let me go!" Violet demands.

"No way, you're not going anywhere but back home where you belong!" Jr. said pushing her away.

"JR." They were startled by the sound of jakes voice. "Need any help?" He asked.

"No I've got it handled now" Jr. said walking with violet. "You're going to have a lot to explain to mum and dad when we get back" He sneared at her.

"No I won't!" She sneared back, then she tunred around to face Jr. and in one swift move she judo kicked him off her, Jr. went flaring backwards and slipped off the edge of the branch.

"Jr. !" They rest of them yelled. "Don't worry we got you" Jake and tyler came to Jr. and helped him back up. This was violets chance to escpae she made a run for it across the branch but felt someone grab her arm.

"No! you're not getting away that easily" Vanessa said struggling to hold onto her sisters arm.

Violet smirked and snatched her arm bac easily. "Like I'm gonna listen to the baby" She poked vanessa eye a little and giggled.

Vanessa got mad, she grabbed violets arm again and yanked her backwards, violer smashed into her and they both went flaring backwards to the biys who were stil helping Jr. back up.

"You alright bro?" Tyler wondered.

"I'm good" Jr. said, they didn't see the gilrs bumping into them and they all crashed into each other right on the tree branch into one big pile

"OOOOHHH, UGHHH!" They all moaned in pain.

"Nice going vanessa, you're an idiot" Violet groaned standing at the top of the pile.

"Don't start violet!" Jr. said in between them all

"You're the one who was trying to leave!" Vanessa said under Jr.

"You should've just let me" Violet snapped back"And what? let you get us all into trouble" Tyer stepped in and then the 4 of them got into a loud argument of yelling. Jake being at the very bottom of the pile heard a cracking sound and saw that the branch they were jumbled on was giving out.

"Guys" Jake said in fear, but the others were to busy yelling to hear. "GUYS!" He screamed louder.

"WHAT JAKE?!" They all said in anger. That's when they all heard the branch cracking and snapping.

"Oh this is gonna be fun" Violet mumbled sarcastically.

**CRACK, SNAP.**

THe branch finally collapsed and the 5 young gnomes went falling to the earth, all yelling and crying for dear life

"Goodbye cruel world!" Tyler said.

"I'm not ready to die just yet!" Vanessa cried.

"I should've told London I love her!" Jr. screamed and they all went silent at that. "What!?" He said back to them. Well at least they knew both London and Jr. had it out for the others.

They reached the ground with a thud and splash, the branch craked in 2 huge pieces and left the gnomes to slid right into a deep, thick mud puddle, they all shot up to the surface gasping and coughing.

"Is everyone okay?" Jr. said wiping mud off him.

"Ugh, define ok?" Tyler said aching in pain.

"Well that was fun but let's go back home where it's safe now" Vanessa said walking away.

"I'm with nessa" Jake said catching up to her.

"I agree, you guys go and I'll just be on my way" Violet said walking away from them.

Jr. walked over and pulled her back. "Oh no, you're not getting away that easily, you're going home with us" Jr. said dragging her by force.

"I don't wanna go home!" Violer said stugging to get away, but Jr grip was to hard.

"Tough, you're going!" Tyler said acting like the assertive one. They tried leaving the alley but it was blocked by the branch.

"Great this branch is in the way, we can't get past" Jake groaned

"No worries we'll just go the other way" Jr. said to them.

But as they tunred around they saw a growing blinding white light that blinded their vision.

"What is that?" Tyler said trying to see through the light. They heard a horn blow and tires pounding on the gravel, they all gasped.

"TRUCK!" Vanessa yelled and they all paniced, the truck was heading right for them and they were blocked in.

"AAHH!" They all screamed and shudder in fear of being smashed, they heard screeching tires and the truck stop just an inch away from crushing them all.

"Are we dead yet!" Vanessa said buring her head in the ground whimpering.

"No nessa you can stand up" Violet rolled her eyes at her own sisters cowardness.

None of them dare move from the tuck because there wass nowhere to go, they saw the doors to the truck open and 2 voices.

"Whoa mack you almost drove into this giant branch" They heard one voice. At this they all froze in their positions as the humans came out of the truck.

"We better move it so we can get through" The other said. The 2 men started to haul the branches clear for their 16-wheeler to fit through.

"Alright now let's get back on the road" The man said, just as they headed back to the bus his partner said. "Hey mack look at this"

"What'd you find" The other came over to his freinds.

"Look 5 purple gnomes" He said bending dwon to pick them up.

"Gnomes? where'd they come from?" He said.

"I don't know but they'd make great hood decors" His partner said as they walksed back to the truck with the gnomes. They placed them on the dashboard of the truck in a row.

"Ah now don't they look nice up there" One said admiring them.

"Yeah, yeah now let's go we gotta get this stuff delivered by next morning" the driver said stepping on the gas and driving away with the gnomes.

* * *

**Oh gnomenapping, what will happen next? :O**


End file.
